He, myselves and I
by bluecheesemoon
Summary: Axel finds himself in a mental institution accused of a crime he didn't commit. Or so he claims. Will they believe the voices in his head are more than just that? T rating, I think... Really bad Title...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is possibly my first multiple chapter story. Depends on what people's reactions towards it are like. I hope someone enjoys this chapter for now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, much to my displeasure (I do, however, own games one, two, Re: Chain of Memories, and 358/2 days ^_^).

* * *

"Lea, please answer the question," Doctor Eraqus said, irritated by the young man's lack of cooperation.

"I told you already. He's gone, and he doesn't want to come back." The redheaded boy said in a bored tone. He slouched in the chair opposite Dr. Eraqus. He stared at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing on earth.

"Right," the Doctor sighed in frustration. "You remember why you were brought here, Lea?" he attempted to engage the boy in conversation once more.

"I don't know. I didn't stab that guy with the knife," he said defensively. "Although the bastard deserved that and more," he said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Dr. Eraqus clenched his eyes shut and frowned. He really did not like this. Personally, he believed the boy's lawyer had done a hell of a job using insanity defense.

Of course, that would explain why the boy was found "not guilty by reason of insanity or mental defect". The boy was obviously guilty, and he felt no remorse for almost murdering a man. He looked the part of a delinquent as well with those tattoos under his eyes that looked like inverse tear drops.

"Why do you say that, Lea?" he asked after regaining composure.

The redhead smiled a smile that did not reach his dazzling green eyes. "Because it's true doc. I didn't stab the guy, and I told you I'm not Lea."

"Okay, then who are you?" Doctor Eraqus asked giving up on the idea that the boy would answer his questions seriously.

The boy sat up and leaned forward. "My name is Axel. Nice to meet ya', Doc?" he said cheerily thrusting his open hand forward.

The doctor sat stiffly in his seat staring unbelievingly at the boy's hand. "What?" he finally asked.

The boy took back his hand, seeing that the man would not take it. "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked tapping his index finger against his temple.

Well, at least the boy was talking to him now. Doctor Eraqus decided to play along with the boy to get as much information from him as possible. Maybe he'd slip up somewhere along the way, and he could prove his theory.

"How old are you, Axel?" he asked taking his pencil and notebook back from his desk.

"Well, I'm the same age as Lea, which would be like…" the boy screwed up his face in concentration and scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, like eighteen," he remembered.

"What else can you tell me about yourself?" the doctor asked writing it down in his notebook.

"Well, Lea and I are identical. Like twins!" he said excitedly. "I can't remember much about our infancy, but I've been with him since I can remember. Of course he didn't even know I really existed until after… until…" the boy, "Axel", drifted off.

He looked away frowning. Doctor Eraqus wondered if he had suddenly run out of ideas and was having trouble coming up with a story. "He didn't know you existed until after what?" he encouraged the boy to continue.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, Doc," the boy said scratching the back of his head. "It's kind of a private thing. I mean, Lea has never told anyone about it."

Now this was intriguing. What could this boy mean by something he had never told anyone before? "Lea-"

"It's Axel," the boy interrupted looking annoyed at the doctor for getting his name wrong once more.

"Right, Axel. This is a private session. Anything you say to me at this time within these walls shall remain confidential. You have nothing to worry about," he reassured the boy.

Axel did not look convinced. "Still, doc. This is Lea's story, not mine." The boy stared at the ground, a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly his face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "I know! Let me ask Lea. I don't think he'll mind if I say it's a doctor I'm going to tell."

Doctor Eraqus stared at the redheaded boy dumbfounded. He was going so far as to make up an alter ego and pretend to have Dissociative Identity Disorder. This kid had done his homework. "If that's what it'll take, please do."

The boy grinned and closed his eyes as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

"Lea," the redheaded boy yelled out as he walked through a long dark tunnel. It always looked like that way inside Lea's mind. There was so much darkness. He kept walking forward until he stepped through a door and into the only room in Lea's mind that was lit.

There were thirteen seats all of different heights in a circle around the room. People in black coats, their hoods enveloping their faces in darkness, sat in some of the seats.

Axel ignored all of them and walked towards the center of the room where a boy with hair as red as his lied prostrate on the floor. The boy was as old as Axel, yet he looked to be no older than ten years of age. Lea had not moved since…

He kneeled down next to the boy that had been with him in this dark place since he could remember. "Oi, Lea." He shook the boy's shoulder gently. "I need to ask you something."

Lea did not move but acknowledged Axel's presence with a small "hmm." Axel gave a small sad smile before continuing.

"The doctor, what's his name again?" Axel furrowed his brow as he attempted to remember the man's name. "Oh, right. Doctor Eraqus wants to hear about what happened when we were little. Do you mind if I tell him, Lea?" Axel looked down at the boy waiting for his answer, worry in his eyes.

"I-" the boy said in a small strained voice. "I don't care anymore, Axy. I-It's your body now, your life. Do what you want..."

Axel felt his eyes sting, but he would not allow himself to cry. He had always been the strong one, always there for Lea when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

However, his heart ached. Lea had lost all will to continue living. Soon, if he didn't do something, the boy would completely disappear, just like the others had.

"Okay, Lea," he said in the softest sweetest voice he could manage. Rising he looked at the others in the seats above. He knew Lea was safe as long as they were there. They might not want to admit it, but they loved Lea, maybe not as much as Axel did, but they did love him.

Without another word, he walked out the door and back into the waiting darkness.

* * *

Doctor Eraqus sat in his chair staring curiously at the redheaded boy who sat across him. He had closed his eyes and sat unmoving in his chair for a while now. What exactly was the boy planning?

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he grinned at Doctor Eraqus. "He said it was okay."

"Lea did?" the doctor asked still trying to play along with the boy. The redhead nodded in confirmation.

"Well, then. Let's hear this story," Doctor Eraqus said as he moved to take a small recorder from the desk behind him. He placed it on a small table between the boy and himself and pressed the record button.

"Before I begin, let's talk a little bit about me." The boy flashed a sly grin. Doctor Eraqus didn't mind at all. Maybe while talking about himself the boy would slip up and give him something to prove what he believed.

"Well, you see, I grew up in a town called Radiant Gardens. When I was four years old, my father died in a car accident. After that, my mother became a bit more distant. She never once kissed or hugged me like she had before the accident. I think it was just that she was so distraught about my father's death, but it hurt either way."

"Not even a year after his death, she began dating. Apparently, someone had told her she should find a man to help her support her child since she wouldn't be able to manage on her own. It was probably some sexist idiot from her family who told her that, but she apparently agreed with them and so the seemingly endless line of suitors began. None lasted very long though. It was a good thing, too because some of those assholes were violent cowards."

"Everything I've told you so far caused my existence as a complete separate self. Lea was going through a hard time, and seeing as he didn't have anyone, I came to be. I kept him company through all this. I was kind of like the pre-car accident Lea. He had been a happy, joking, energetic boy. I guess he really missed those times and couldn't let go of the person he had been."

"Funny how he thought I was just some imaginary friend or part of some dream he had. He never seemed willing to acknowledge me as real and a part of himself. I think it was because his parents had told him he had been part of a set of twins, but his brother hadn't made it after birth. He assumed I was that dead brother and that he was imagining me."

"We were always left at home with a babysitter, but we didn't mind as much because she was so kind. She was the way mother had been before father's death. So it went till our sixth birthday." He paused reminiscing about the day his and Lea's mother had met that man.

"What happened then?" Doctor Eraqus had noticed that the things "Axel" had mentioned in his story were in the boys file: the deceased twin brother, who had only lived a week after birth, the father that had died in a car accident when Lea was four, and his mother's failed relationships, which had resulted in many visits to the hospital for both.

"She met Ansem Wise," Axel said in a low hollow voice. "He wasn't so bad. The guy was a few years older than mom, but he was kind and it seemed he loved her. They were engaged to marry in a matter of months."

"It didn't bother Lea or me. We hadn't seen mom so happy in some time and the man seemed to be the cause of her happiness. We moved into his house and were supposed to live a normal happy life. Mom probably did just that, or at least she would've." He frowned. "Ask anyone and they would say we ruined everything for them. We were the cause of their grief."

"We just wanted to live a normal life, but fate had other plans for us," he said as his voice dropped low and a dark look came upon his face.

"What exactly do you mean?" Doctor Eraqus asked the boy hesitantly.

"Ansem had a son. He was around nineteen at the time. He was what anyone would call an extraordinary son. He was top of his class, captain of the football* team, and class president. Anything that was worth being involved in he was. He was good looking to top it all off." Axel sneered at his early impressions of the young man. "Yeah, Xehanort was the kind of son anyone would want."

"Mom was thrilled with him. She had always wanted to give Lea a brother, and now he had one, an older brother, too. I guess she thought he'd be better off now that he had someone to take care of him, beside her," he said the last sentence with some contempt.

" And I have to admit Lea did think of Xehanort as a cool older brother, but I just never liked the guy. There was something off about him. He really gave me the creeps."

"We lived a good life for the next months. Everything was good, Lea was happy, mom was happy. I on the other hand felt that something was off. Xehanort had suddenly taken a liking to treating Lea as some kind of stuffed animal. He was always cuddling him and petting his head."

"I guess anyone would've thought that he just enjoyed having a new younger brother, but there was something wrong with the way he touched Lea. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. I just felt like his hands lingered over Lea's skin too long, and the way he looked at him was… It was the look Ansem gave mother some times. It wasn't loving or caring." Axel seemed to stumble over his explanation.

"It wasn't a look a man should give to another man, nor should it be given to a child by a man. Especially if that man was his stepbrother."

* * *

*when I say football I mean the kind with the round ball that you actually play with your feet.

Ah, I don't know what to say. I hope this isn't too boring, or disappointing. *A* I don't know, I always think my writting is bad, so please tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated. If anyone likes this I might think of posting more. I have an idea of what I want to do with this story, but... Well, please tell me what you think. I do apoligize for it being so short. I just don't want to give too much away.

9/25- I just had someone tell me of a horrible thing. Apparently there was no chapter 2 because chapter 1 was repeated. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused. Sorry. It should be fixed now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note?:Second Chapter I guess. Not really feeling it. Help me improve!

Thank you to cathmaster and Nyx The Last Keybearer for reviewing and faving ^_^ you guys made my day. I think you are the only reason I kept writing this *o*

Warning: not very explicit but there is rape in this chapter... just warning anyone who might not want to read that.

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts. or anything else I may mention.

* * *

Doctor Eraqus was taken aback by the boy's words. "Wha… What exactly do you mean?" The boy had a scowl on his face as he stared off into space. (Unintentional rhyme?)

Axel exhaled closing his eyes. "I didn't know back then what it was, but," he opened his eyes and stared straight into the doctor's eyes. "I do now. It was lust."

Doctor Eraqus's jaw dropped as he stared shocked at what the redhead had just said. The boy was starting to sound like some mystery crime novel or something by the lines of Law and Order, the Special Victims Unit edition.

"Lust? How do you know that?" he asked the boy, a tad bit annoyed by his wild imagination. He was, however, impressed by the strange story he was weaving, no matter how cliché it was sounding.

"How, indeed?" Axel said in a rather whimsical tone. "I told Lea to be careful. 'Keep an eye out for anything strange. Tell someone if he does anything to you,' I said. I was afraid Xehanort would hurt him. I didn't think he would do… that."

***Flash Back***

Lea ran downstairs almost tripping over his feet. He was very excited. So excited that he hadn't been able to sit still all week. His birthday was coming up in two weeks and his new dad was going to throw him a party.

He hadn't had a birthday party since forever. His mother hadn't been able to throw any parties in the past couple of years.

His mother was in the process of setting the breakfast table when she heard fast little footsteps. He ran into the dining room/kitchen, threw himself at his mother's legs, and hugged them almost making her fall over. "Lea! Honey, be careful. I almost dropped your dad's plate."

He stood back, but still bounced around her happily. "Sorry, Mommy." He walked over to the table and sat on his seat still bouncing. His mother set the plate on the table. Apparently she had made scrambled eggs, sausage links and toast for everyone, except one.

Xehanort didn't like his eggs scrambled, and for some reason toast didn't appeal to him. Instead, his plate had eggs sunny side up, the links, and bacon for some reason.

Lea had thought Xehanort was a little funny about food. If he had ever complained and asked for a different breakfast, his mother would have given him a stern look and less food than he originally would've received.

Xehanort was a different story. His mother always fulfilled his requests. If she made omelets he would ask for a stack of blue berry pancakes and she would make them for him. Had Lea made the same request she would have ignored him and given him half the omelet.

He thought it was because Xehanort wasn't her son and she wanted to get him to love her as a mother. As she liked to say, "The best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach."

That aside, he really liked Xehanort. The white haired young man always played with him when he asked him to. He loved having an older brother.

'_He's just a spoiled little snot.'_ Lea frowned at the small voice in his head. _'Don't say that, Axel. That's a mean thing to say.'_

He didn't understand why Axel hated Xehanort so much. Then again, Axel wasn't real. He was just a dream brother, the one he hadn't been able to meet in real life. He heard the little snort Axel made in his head.

Lea sat up straight in his chair as his step-father, Ansem, walked in the room. Ansem was a good man albeit a strict one. He had many rules that Lea had to follow; all of them were new to him.

Ansem sat in his seat at the head of the table. He turned to Lea and smiled at the boy. "Good morning, Lea."

Lea smiled back and answered respectfully, "Good morning, Ansem, Sir."

Ansem chuckled, "I told you, call me Ansem. You can drop the sir, Lea." Lea nodded, but said no more. His mother came back to the table and poured orange juice into their glasses, except Xehanort's, which she filled with cranberry juice.

She sat in her seat opposite Ansem's after giving him a kiss and exchanging "good mornings". Just at that moment, his step-brother walked into the dining room and sat in the seat to his father's right.

"Good morning, Son," Ansem greeted him with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Father," he said in a casual tone. "Good morning," he said rather coldly to Lea's mother. "Good morning, Xehanort," she answered sweetly, pretending nothing had happened.

Again, Lea heard Axel in his head grumbling something about Xehannort being an obnoxious prick, whatever that meant.

After a short prayer, one of the rules Lea had to adapt to, they began their breakfast. Sometime into the meal, Ansem spoke to them, something very unusual, as he preferred no one talk during family meals.

"Xehanort, Lea, your mother and I will go on a trip today," he informed in a casual voice. Lea looked at him and then at his mother wide-eyed. Xehanort looked unfazed, as if the announcement where nothing out of the ordinary.

"I hope you have a nice trip," he said to his father, smiling pleasantly. Lea couldn't help himself and asked, "Where are you going?" He looked at his mother, but Ansem was who answered.

"We will go to the Crystal Fissure Resort for a week," he said catching Lea's attention. "See, your mother has been feeling a bit weary. Therefore I am taking her on this trip to let her rest for a while."

Lea wondered what weary meant, but then something registered in his head. "You'll be gone for a week?" Lea asked anxiously. His mother had never been away from him for that long.

"Don't worry, Honey," his mother smiled reassuringly. "We will be back before you know it." Ansem smiled at Lea and patted his head. "Don't worry, Lea. I will watch over her. Besides, Xehanort will take care of you while we're gone."

Lea turned to Xehanort and the older boy smiled at him. "Yeah, don't worry, lil' bro. We're going to have a blast."

'_Oh, great,' Axel groaned._ Ignoring him, Lea smiled back at his stepbrother and nodded his head enthusiastically.

After breakfast was over his mother and Ansem went upstairs to finish their packing. Xehanort stood from his seat. "So, want to take another crack at that game we played last time?" he asked.

Lea jumped out of his seat and ran to the other side of the table. "Yeah!" he yelled out.

They walked upstairs (well one of them did) to Xehanort's room. He turned on the TV and game console and popped a game into his Play Station. They played for a while, Xehanort winning everytime, until their parents called them downstairs.

"We will be leaving now. Xehanort, take good care of Lea. You know what to do in case of an emergency, but hopefully there will be no need for that," Ansem said as he took their baggage out to load it in the car.

"Yes, father. Don't worry about a thing," he replied respectfully.

Lea's mother stooped over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You be good now, Lea. Don't cause any trouble for Xehanort." She stood and gave Xehanort a hug while he stood stiffly, his arms hanging limply at his sides not even attempting to return the hug.

'_What a jerk off,' Axel thought angrily. 'Stop it, Axy! You're so mean.' Axel crossed his arms angrily. 'Am NOT! And he IS a jerk off.'_ Lea ignored him, mainly because he didn't know what a jerk off was, and waved his parents off as the car reversed and then sped off down the road.

"Come on, Lea. Let's play some more," Xehanort said catching Lea's attention. "Yeah," Lea said smiling up at his older stepbrother. They went back upstairs and played for a couple hours. Xehanort wiped the floor with Lea once more.

Bored of always being beaten, Lea complained and suggested they watch a movie instead. Xehanort agreed only to please the boy. "I pick the movie!" Lea said running to the shelf where his stepbrother kept his games and movies.

"Wait Lea. Those movies aren't for you!" Xehanort yelled out. The warning came too late, as Lea picked out one of the DVD cases. He glanced down at it for a second before it was ripped out of his grasp.

Lea looked up at Xehanort thoroughly confused. "Xehanort, what kind of movie is that? Why does it have that picture of that naked woman?"

Lea could hear Axel say something rude about Xehanort, but he was too concerned with the matter at hand to care what it was he said.

Xehanort glared at Lea making him flinch. He'd never gotten that look from Xehanort before.

"I told you those weren't for kids like you." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he laced every word with anger.

Lea was so scared he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

This seemed to snap Xehanort out of his anger. He sighed bringing his hand to his face before running it through his hair. "Forget it. Just don't mention it to anyone. Especially not to your mom," he said smiling down at Lea in an attempt to cheer the up boy.

'_Like hell, we won't! You have to tell on him,' Axel said indignant._ Lea thought about this, but didn't want to make Xehanort mad anymore. "Ok, I won't tell." He could hear Axel's outraged cry and ignored it once more. Axel wasn't even real, why should Lea listen to him?

Xehanort smiled. "Good, now let's go watch something downstairs," he said putting the DVD back on the shelf. Picking Lea up in his arms, he walked downstairs.

They watched the movie Up. It was one of Lea's favorite movies, and even though he didn't understand why, some parts of the movie always made him cry his eyes out. However, he liked the happy ending because it was what he wanted, a happy ending for his family.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Xehanort asked as he took the DVD putting it in its case and placing it back on its shelf. Before Lea could answer Xehanort's question his stomach growled. Xehanort chuckled. "Well, I guess it is time for lunch," he said looking at his wristwatch. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat."

Xehanort made his way to the kitchen and Lea scampered close behind. After gathering all the ingredients, Xehanort got to work making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He took the milk out of the fridge and poured it into a plastic cup.

"Thanks," Lea said taking the sandwich covered plate and the milk. He sat in his seat at the table and munched hungrily on his lunch. Xehanort sat across from him resting his elbows on the table, his chin propped on the palm of his hand. "Ans- I mean, your dad doesn't like it when we put our elbows on the table," Lea reminded.

Xehanort chuckled. "Dad isn't here right now, Lea," he said smiling mischievously. "Now, eat your lunch. We have a whole afternoon ahead of us."

After he finished his lunch and washed his dishes, they went back upstairs to Xehanort's room. "What should we do now? Any suggestions, Lea?"

Lea thought for a moment. As fun as playing video games and watching movies was, neither interested him at the moment. "How about we play outside?" he suggested enthusiastically.

"Sure, let's go," Xehanort agreed. They went out to their backyard and played for some time. They kicked their football* around, played catch, and Lea even had Xehanort run around like an idiot playing tag.

"I think we should go back inside, it's getting dark," Xehanort said as he looked at the setting sun. Lea groaned in protest. Xehanort chuckled, "Come on, Lea. I have to make dinner anyway." He held out his hand for Lea to take.

Lea sighed accepting defeat, "Ok." He took Xehanort's outstretched hand and they walked into the house.

After dinner, Xehanort prepared Lea's bath while Lea picked out his pajamas. He chose his favorite red ones with flaming black chakrams on them. Lea actually had to ask Xehanort what the fancy little circle things on his p.j.'s were.

"It's done," Xehanort called from the doorframe. Lea turned and smiled at his stepbrother. "Okay, I'm going." He grabbed one of his towels from his closet.

His mother was the one who gave him his baths, so Lea felt a bit uncomfortable having Xehanort in the bathroom keeping an eye on him, but he ignored him as best he could. _'Why does he have to be here? It's not like you'll drown yourself in the bathtub, Axel said grumpily. _

_Lea sighed impatiently. 'Don't start, Axel, please. You were doing so well.' Axel scoffed. 'Just because I've been quiet all this time doesn't mean I like him any more than I did earlier, which is not at all.' Axel gave Xehanort a dirty look and huffed crossing his arms over his chest._

"Are you done, Lea?" Xehanort's voice snapped Lea out of his inner discussion with Axel. "Yeah, I'm done," he said grabbing his towel and wrapping himself in it.

After drying himself off and putting on his pajamas he climbed into bed and Xehanort tucked him in. "Good night, Xehanort," Lea said sleepily. "'Night, Lea." He walked out of the room turning the light off as he lied in his bed waiting for sleep to take him when Axel spoke up.

_

* * *

_

'Lea, what time is it?' They were standing in the middle of a gray circular room. Axel's tall chair stood behind them and on the opposite side the door that lead to the outside. 'I think it's eight or something,' he answered sleepily. Axel dropped to the floor crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 'Why do we have to sleep so early? Mom and Ansem aren't here. Can't we just stay up watching T.V. or something?'

_Lea frowned at him. 'You know the rules. Bed time is no later than nine sharp. It doesn't matter that Ansem's not here,' he scolded his… brother? He sighed and sat next to Axel. 'It's the rules, Axy. Don't get us in trouble."_

_Axel turned away before he sighed in defeat. 'Fine. Let's go to sleep then.' Lea smiled and hugged him tightly. Axel returned the gesture and they fell asleep still hugging._

***Interrupt flashback***

"So far nothing has happened, _Axel_." Dr Eraqus emphasis on his name made Axel frown.

"What, do you want me to jump to that part of the story already? I didn't know you were that kind of person." Axel could hear someone sniggering in his head. _'Idiot,' he thought shaking his head._ He heard the same voice tell him off and that made him smile.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Eraqus asked still insulted by what the boy had said, although he didn't really know what the boy had meant by "that kind of person".

"Nothing, what do you make of the story so far?" Axel asked avoiding the question.

"Well, it seems like you have a completely unfounded hatred of your stepbrother, Xehanort," Dr. Eraqus pointed out immediately. "Why is that, _Axel_?"

The way the doctor said his name again made Axel sigh in irritation. The man didn't believe him. Well, so be it. "Not unfounded, Doc, just not enough proof at the time. And I already told you. The guy just didn't feel right."

Doctor Eraqus wrote down something in his notebook. "Can I go on now?" he asked in mock politeness. The doctor looked up from his notes and nodded.

***Resume flashback***

Lea woke with a start as he felt something rub against his stomach. He turned to find a shirtless Xehanort lying behind him on his bed. He had his arm draped over Lea's waist, hand resting on Lea's stomach while his other hand ran up and down his leg.

"Xehanort, what are you doing?" Lea asked alarmed. _'Get off of us you filthy bastard!'_ Lea heard Axel scream in his head. There was nothing Axel could do but scream, and they both knew that.

Lea struggled to get Xehanort's hands away, but the older boy held on. He was way stronger then Lea. "Xehanort, let go," he demanded attempting to writhe away from his stepbrother.

Xehanort chuckled in a way that made chills run down Lea's back. "Why should I do that? I've wanted to do this since you came to this house," he said caressing Lea's soft skin.

Lea stared at his stepbrother frozen. What was going on? "What?" he asked in a voice so soft, it was a wonder Xehanort even heard it. He smiled again as he kissed Lea square on the lips. At first Lea lay unmoving, but a stream of curses from Axel brought him back to reality.

He squirmed under Xehanort trying to get him off. Axel unable to fight Xehanort off yelled out every curse word he knew.

This was wrong. Xehanort was a boy, and as if that wasn't enough he was his brother, even if just a stepbrother.

Xehanort didn't stop though, and took Lea's pajamas off. Lea panicked. He didn't understand what Xehanort was doing or why, but he knew it wasn't right. Xehanort kept touching him all over and he didn't like it.

He felt relieved when Xehanort released him and moved back, but was horrified when he saw him taking off his pants. Before he could make a run for it, Xehanort had him in his grasp again.

Lea stared into Xehanort's eyes with large pleading eyes. "Xehanort, please stop." _'Punch him in the face, Lea!' Axel yelled out._

Xehanort placed his hand on his cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy this as much as I will."

With that Xehanort spread Lea's legs and forced himself into him.

* * *

Axel sat in the middle of the gray room with Lea in his arms. The bastard of a stepbrother was raping him! He felt so powerless, unable to do anything to protect Lea's innocence. Lea just sat on his lap crying on his chest.

Axel stroked Lea's red hair in an attempt to soothe the poor boy. He could feel the anger burning at the pit of his stomach. How dare that monster lay hands on Lea? How could Axel live with himself after allowing such an atrocity?

Lea hugged Axel tightly as the tears continued to flow. Axel had to stay here for Lea's sake, but he wished he could just take control of Lea's body and beat the white haired asshole into a bloody pulp. However much he wished he could he wasn't strong enough to take control.

He held Lea tightly as the boy cried himself to sleep.

***End flashback* **

There was a long awkward silence in the room. Dr. Eraqus sat stunned by boy's story. This was going too far for a joke. Either the boy was serious or had a very dark sense of humor.

"It didn't stop there," Axel said in a hollow voice that startled Dr. Eraqus. "Every night of that week he would walk into Lea's room and… He would only do it at night, though. After mom and Ansem came back he pretended like nothing had happened, but Lea was traumatized already."

Dr. Eraqus didn't know what to do. The boy seemed to be telling the truth. This was not something he'd been counting on. He couldn't deal with this boy. "What do you mean by you weren't strong enough to take control? You are in control now, right?"

Axel gave a small sad smile. "I am now, but I wasn't able to gain control of his body until we were eight. You see I had only just gotten used to living in Lea, and I always thought of Lea as the stronger self. He'd lived years already when I was 'born', so to speak."

He sighed and slumped in his chair. "I was just a guest." He smiled that sad smile again as he looked into space. "Maybe if I'd been more willing to take control I could've kept _him_ away from us."

They both jumped in surprise when the alarm of a timer went off. Dr. Eraqus sighed and turned the timer off. "I'm sorry, our session is over. You can go now… Axel."

Axel smiled at the way the doctor said his name, finally accepting that Axel was not Lea. Axel stood and strolled to the door. He stopped and turned back to face Dr. Eraqus. "Thanks for listening, Doc. It's the first time we ever told anyone."

Dr. Eraqus didn't know what to say so he gave a nod. Axel turned and walked out the door and back to his room.

He sighed as he closed the door to his small room. _'White, the room is too white,'_ he heard someone think. He chuckled as he grabbed the water colors and a brush.

***elsewhere***

"I'm sorry Dr. Mouse, I can't treat this patient." Dr. Eraqus sat on the chair opposite the head of the Twilight's View Mental Hospital.

"Why is that, Eraqus?" Dr. Mouse asked curiously. Dr. Eraqus frowned and sat silently on the chair. "I… I just can't, Doctor. There is a problem with this boy that I cannot… help him with," Dr. Eraqus struggled to make his point.

Dr. Mouse sat patiently waiting for him to continue. "I suggest you send him with someone more capable."

Dr. Mouse gave a curt nod. "Very well, Doctor. I shall arrange for another doctor to treat your patient. You are dismissed." Dr. Eraqus nodded and rose from his seat. "Thank you, Doctor," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Aaaahhh! How was this chapter? Forgive me for updating so late. Maybe the next chapter will be better.

* football! the kind you play with your feet ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Author Ramble: Okay! This is chapter three of my fanfiction. I'm really excited that I actually got to chapter three. This is a shorter chapter and I'm extremely sorry for that. Now I shall apologize further for any discrepancies in the behavior of the characters. I really haven't played enough KH to accurately portray them. Forgive me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.** :'(

thanks again to cathmaster, Nyx The Last Keybearer, and GrimDaughterOfDeath for reviewing and faving.

* * *

Axel sighed having nothing better to do. He lay beside an unmoving Lea staring at the round gray room's ceiling.

"Tired, are we?" one of the hooded selves asked teasingly.

Axel didn't even have to look up to recognize the voice's owner. "Lay off," he said for the sake of conversation.

The hooded personality rose from his seat high above the redhead and dropped to the ground beside him soundlessly. "Moody, are we?" he asked in the same teasing voice.

Axel scoffed. "So what if I'm moody? At least I'm not an old fart." He heard the other snarl at that. "Ooh, did I strike a nerve, old man?"

"Listen, you-" the other began, but was interrupted by another cloaked figure. "Must you two always fight?"

They both turned to look at the one who spoke, a seemingly shorter and slender figure still perched atop his high seat. Axel actually sat up this time. "It would be so much more peaceful without you two always bickering like an old married couple."

"It's none of your business, is it?" Axel said to the hooded character. The tall hooded personality that stood beside him gave a hearty laugh. He could feel the cold stare from within the slender figure's hood directed at them.

They all turned as another self laughed. "You guys are a hoot. Better than any T.V. show," the person said still laughing.

Ignoring him Axel turned to look down at Lea. The boy was looking worse every day. He hadn't moved for too long now and he only spoke up when they called him by name. Even then he only responded with no more than five words per sentence.

He caressed Lea's cheek with his right hand using the other for support. "Lea, how are you feeling today?"

Lea didn't move, but answered, "The same." Axel frowned and exhaled deeply.

"Just give it up kid," the personality next to him said somberly. Axel ignored him and stood up. He looked around at all the other cloaked figures in the room, the ones that had survived all these years.

'_Lea,' _a female voice called from beyond the dark tunnel startling everyone in the room. _'Lea?'_

Axel sighed and made his way to the door. Stopping at the thresh hold he turned and looked at the others his gaze resting upon the shortest of them. "Take care of Lea while I'm gone." Once the other nodded in understanding, he walked out the door and down the dark tunnel.

* * *

"Lea, are you okay?" the woman asked the boy who lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed in relief when the boy finally blinked and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked politely. She said nothing as she handed him a small plastic cup with a few pills in it along with a cup of water. He took them and swallowed them down with the water.

She smiled and said good bye before walking out of his room and heading for the next patient. He still didn't understand why he had to take the medication. He wasn't crazy, but he took it to please the doctors and keep them off his case.

'_You still think you're not crazy?'_ he heard from inside his head. He huffed in annoyance. "Will you shut up!" he yelled out into the empty room.

'_Talking to yourself. Not a good sign my friend,'_ another voice said.

'_Am not. I'm talking to you idiots.'_ "Though if I did talk to myself I'd probably have a smarter conversation than this." He heard laughing maybe from three of the others.

"What a joke," he sighed to himself and walked out his now somewhat colorful room. It didn't matter how many times she painted the walls, they always came and washed it all off.

'_It's torturous,' she whispered._ He muttered an agreement as he closed the door behind him.

***elsewhere***

The young doctor knocked on the door to Dr. Mouse's office.

"Come in." He walked in and bowed slightly to the man behind the desk. "Hello, Dr. Mouse. You called for me?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please sit down," Dr. Mouse offered waving his hand towards the seat opposite him.

The doctor took a seat and waited politely for Dr. Mouse to continue. "You see, Terra, I need you to treat a patient that has just come in. Dr. Eraqus was treating him, but due to some issues he is no longer able to do so. Therefore I'm handing this patient over to you, as my best doctor you should be able to handle this."

Dr. Terra was surprised at this. Dr. Eraqus was an excellent doctor, even though he somehow didn't believe any of his patients actually had anything wrong with them. He wondered if maybe that had something to do with this.

"You have no objections to this do you?" Dr. Mouse asked snapping him out of his musings. "None whatsoever, Dr. Mouse."

Dr. Mouse smiled. "Good. Here are the patient's records," he said handing over a manila folder labeled Lea Wise. Dr. Terra took it, bowed politely again and stood to leave.

Before he could walk out the door Dr. Mouse called to him. "Oh, and Dr. Terra," he turned back to his superior. "Good luck."

Dr. Terra stood for a moment not knowing how to respond. Then he thanked Dr. Mouse, excused himself and walked out.

***elsewhere***

Axel sighed as he poked at his breakfast. It didn't even look like food to him; it was all just a big glob of goo. He didn't even want to know what it was.

"Not hungry?" He turned to look at the blond boy sitting next to him. What was his name again?

"Not really," he answered turning back to his untouched food and poking again. This place was so boring; there was never anything to do. Except maybe read, but he'd leave that to the bookworm.

He heard someone huff angrily in his head and smiled. He loved to pick on the bookworm, seeing as he was the only one he could pick on without feeling bad or ending in a fist fight.

"Can I have it?" the blond boy asked tentatively. Axel turned back to him. He stared at him a good long while before he pushed his plate towards him. The blonde smiled and began forking down the goo.

"Hayner, what are you doing?" a nurse asked as she hurried over to the blond and took the plate away.

"That's mine!" the boy exclaimed trying to snatch the plate back. The nurse backed away from him and dumped the goo into the trash can that stood between the four long tables in the dining hall. "No, it wasn't yours. Now, who did you take it from?" she asked sternly.

The blond, Hayner, didn't answer and instead looked down at his hands on the table. Axel felt bad for the kid. Why the hell couldn't he have seconds?

"Hayner, who did you take it from?" the nurse asked again. The boy wouldn't answer looking anywhere but at the nurse.

Axel couldn't take the look on the boys face and spoke up. "He didn't take if from anyone, I gave it to him."

The nurse looked at him in surprise. He hardly ever spoke and when he did it was usually to himself.

After recovering from the shock, she gave him the same look she'd given Hayner. "You shouldn't have given your food to Hayner. You need your nutrients, too." She gave the plate back to him. "And Hayner is not allowed to eat more than his share. Understood?"

Axel glared at her. He tapped his index finger against his head, "Got it memorized." The nurse gave him a strange look and walked away.

Hayner turned to him with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

Axel smiled waving away the boys apology. "I would've gotten in trouble anyway. I wasn't gonna eat that nasty goo." He looked at the boy. "How come you can't have seconds?"

The boy looked at the table top and frowned. "I… I kind of have an eating disorder. I don't eat much until I just get this urge to eat and eat. Then I always end up feeling awful and sick and it all ends in the toilet."

Axel grimaced at the mental picture the boy had left in his head. "Are you some kind of bulimic?"

Hayner frowned. "Yeah, I think… but that's not why I'm here."

Wow, this kid was really messed up. _'Look who's talking.'_ He frowned at the voice. _'If I'm messed up, you are ten times worse than I am, old man.' _He ignored the string of curses that followed.

***elsewhere***

Dr. Terra stared in disbelief at the file of his new patient. The boy had attacked a man with a knife, stabbing him countless times. He'd almost killed him! Why wasn't he in jail?

Reading the court's ruling he sighed. Ah, insanity defense, and he'd actually won. This seemed like the kind of case that would be handed over to Dr. Eraqus, but why had his patient been handed over to him?

He looked at the notebook that had been brought to him from Dr. Eraqus along with a small tape recorder. Opening the first page he frowned at the notes that had been scratched out.

On the last line of the page he read 'Listen to the tape.' Hesitantly he picked the recorder up and pressed play.

***Time skip* :)**

Axel walked to the room where his sessions were held. He didn't really like sharing his feelings or life events with anyone, but he really thought maybe these people could help him with Lea.

He had a theory that in order for Lea to live normally, they would all have to go. Including Axel.

He reached his destination and opened the door. He was stunned to find not Dr. Eraqus, but a younger man, maybe some years older than himself.

The man had shoulder length layered brown hair and stunning blue eyes. His hair was slicked back except for some lose locks that framed his face.

"Hello, Lea. I am Dr. Terra, your new doctor," the man said in a pleasant tone.

"What happened to Dr. Eraqus," he asked recovering from the shock of finding this man here instead of Dr. Eraqus.

"He will no longer be treating you," the man, Dr. Terra, said simply.

"And, why not?" Axel asked sitting down on his usual chair. "Did I scare him off?" he asked only half joking.

'_Probably did, kiddo.'_ He frowned at the voice in his head. _'Shut it, old fart.'_

"I don't know exactly what happened, but it doesn't really matter. All you have to know is that I am your new doctor."

Axel didn't like being kept in the dark. If he'd done something to scare off Dr. Eraqus he wanted to know what it was. "Right," he answered grumpily.

"Now, tell me, am I speaking with Lea or Axel?" the doctor asked curiously.

Axel turned to him looking deep into the man's blue eyes for any trace of mockery. Finding none he sighed and answered, "I'm Axel."

Dr. Terra took out a black notebook. It was different from Dr. Eraqus's which had been larger and brown.

"Tell me, how many of you are there?" he asked with the same curious look.

Axel was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"How many personalities beside you and Lea?" the doctor rephrased. He waited patiently for Axel to answer.

Axel sat in his seat wondering if he should answer. _'Best not tell him too much. Keep an ace up your sleeve, chap.' _Axel nodded, but didn't pay much attention to the one speaking.

"There are six others," he said deciding to just open up to the man. What harm could come from telling him anything? He might be able to help him.

* * *

Haha! Okay, I think I made it clear who is in Lea's head, but if not... well, just guess. Again I apologize for character discrepancies. I'm not sure what category this story falls in yet. Will it be Romance, Angsty, not humor that's for sure. What do you guys think? Oh, yeah, don't forget to review. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Rant:** Hi everybody! This is chapter four. Meh, I don't know what to say. Okay, I've given up on trying to get their personalities right, so screw it. :3 Now, thanks to cathmaster, GrimmDaughterofDeath, Nyx The Last Keybearer, And UltraWonderBoy for faving and reviewing.

Now to in response to some reviews:

Nyx The Last Keybearer: You are correct in your assumption. I think I might have made it too obvious O.O

Flightfoot: I think this chapter answers all your questions. And you are right on one of your guesses, but not on the other. You might have confused him with someone else because I failed at capturing his personality TT_TT

By the way, all flashbacks are going to be in Lea's POV, except maybe somewhere I still haven't decided. Okay on with the show, hope you're not disappointed by this chapter, that would suck major butt.

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. Then Axel would still be here TT_TT

* * *

"Six?" Dr. Terra asked as he wrote in his notebook.

Axel nodded in confirmation. There were only six of them left. He wondered if he should mention the others.

"Can you tell me about these six others?" the young doctor asked politely. He was interested in knowing what the other personalities were like.

'_As if!'_ Axel heard someone yell in his head. He scowled making the doctor think he had said something to upset him.

"You don't have to tell me now," Dr. Terra said not wanting the boy to clam up. "But you will have to talk about it eventually. I'm just trying to help."

Axel slumped in his chair. "No, I don't have a problem talking about them, but they might not like it," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Some of them are kind of _sensitive_," he said smirking.

'_You better not be talking about me!' the voice yelled again. 'It is obvious he _is _talking about you,' another retorted. 'Shut up, you bookworm,' the first voice barked at it. 'Aw, come on guys. Can't we all just get along?' a third voice joined in. 'Stay out of it!' the first two snapped at it._

They continued to fight like this before Axel became annoyed enough to slap himself upside the head. Dr. Terra stared at him in alarm. The boy had just hit himself for no apparent reason.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Axel asked smiling pleasantly at the doctor, who stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh, I…" the doctor stuttered attempting to reply and failing miserably.

"Oh, right. I'll ask them if they want to tell you about themselves," Axel said with the same pleasant smile still plastered on his face. "This'll only take a minute."

Before Dr. Terra could ask what the boy meant by _this_ Axel closed his eyes.

* * *

Axel stood once again in the middle of the round gray room.

"We are not gonna tell that kid anything," one of the hooded characters yelled.

"Why not?" Axel asked defiantly, ignoring the fact that Dr. Terra had just been referred to as a kid. "The guy could help us with Lea."

"How could he help us? There's nothing he can do," the taller personality said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We really do not know that." Both Axel and the other turned to look at the shorter cloaked self. "This might actually be to our advantage."

"If it saves Lea I'm all for it," another self said cheerily. This one was around Axel's height.

"Me too," the shortest of them said.

"Full house." All turned to look at the last two personalities as they sat on the floor a heap of playing cards lying between them. One of the figures moved to grab whatever prize they had won when the other stopped their hand.

"Sorry, mate, but what do you think you're doing?" the other asked as they placed their hand (the cards, that is) over the others. "Royal flush."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Axel asked irritated.

"Just a friendly game of poker," the personality said pocketing his winnings.

"Whatever, we're telling everything to Dr. Terra," Axel said turning back to the issue at hand. "Majority rules," he said turning to the other.

The character growled in frustration, but didn't argue further. He was outnumbered.

"So," Axel said speaking to all of them. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Dr. Terra sat silently waiting for the boy to open his eyes again. He wondered if this was the reason why on the recording of Dr. Eraqus's session with the boy there had been a long awkward silence.

Axel opened his eyes and after blinking twice, he smiled at Dr. Terra. "Problem solved," he said.

"Are they willing to talk to me?" Dr. Terra asked cautiously. He noticed the boy furrowed his brow before answering.

"Well, most were willing to, but _others_ might take some time to convince," he said emphasizing the word others for the benefit of a certain someone.

'_Lay off, kiddo. I'm not very pleased with you at the moment.' _Axel smiled at the grouchy voice. Oh, how he loved to mess with the old man.

Dr. Terra stared curiously at the boy who was smiling at nothing in particular. He wondered if maybe he was reacting to a private conversation. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Axel thought about how to proceed. _'There's something new, the boy is actually thinking.'_ Ignoring the overly effeminate voice (_'Hey!') _Axel decided on telling the doctor about the others. The _other_ others.

"First off, I'll tell you that there were at one point in time more than just seven of us," he said in a serious manner.

Dr. Terra looked taken aback. He had not thought of asking if there had been others beside the current seven. "Exactly how many of you were there originally?"

"Thirteen." The sheer number shocked Dr. Terra. Could a person's mind really function properly with so many different personalities? "Ho- What became of those other six?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Axel chuckled. "They faded away. Most of them knew their time was coming, but some caught us off guard. Even they didn't know they were going to disappear," Axel said remembering the looks of surprise and sometimes relief that shone on everyone's faces when a member of thier group vanished.

There was one particular character they were all glad to be rid of. The thunder witch.

"Tell me, what are the names of the others?" Dr. Terra asked.

Axel was about to respond when he felt someone pulling him into the darkness.

Dr. Terra was waiting for the boy's response when he noticed the boy closing his eyes. A few seconds later Axel's eyes opened. He grinned at Dr. Terra. "Sup, Doc?" the boy asked cheerily.

Something had changed, but Dr. Terra didn't know what? "Axel…?" he asked tentatively.

The boy laughed shaking his head. "He's not here, doc." The boy sat up lifting his left leg to his chest and placing his foot on the seat. He rested his elbow on his knee.

Dr. Terra understood. "Who are you?" he asked as politely as he could.

The boy smiled wider.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Axel shouted angrily. "He could've warned me or something."

"You know that boy's forte is not his intelligence," the short slender cloaked figure said from atop his high seat.

"Yeah, bookworm's right," another hooded personality said. "Stop calling me bookworm, you senile old fool," the cloaked figure retorted.

Axel turned rolling his eyes. The little bookworm seemed to be getting more emotional; he was easily pissed off these days. Axel turned when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

"He just wanted to be the one to tell the doctor about himself," the shortest hooded personality said. Axel sighed. "He could've told me."

* * *

"Before I tell you my name, how about I tell you a story?" the redhead asked in a cheery voice.

Dr. Terra was confused. What story could the boy want to tell him? "Very well. Just one moment." Dr. Terra took a small tape recorder from his coat pocket and placed it on the small table between their seats.

The redheaded boy stared curiously, as he pressed the record button. "Please, proceed," the doctor said.

***Flashback* **

Lea sat in his desk at the private school his stepfather had enrolled him in around two years ago. He hadn't made any friends during that time. The other kids didn't like him for some reason. It made him sad.

'_Forget those uptight snobs. They're not even worth our time,'_ Axel said trying to cheer his friend up. Lea smiled at his friend's comment. Axel was always looking out for him.

There was a knock at the door and the teacher turned from the chalkboard putting the chalk down and opening the door. She spoke to someone before walking back in with a boy. He was a little taller than Lea with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright blue shirt and jeans and carried a small backpack.

"Cildren, we have a new student. I want you all to greet Myde," the brown haired woman said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

The class said hello in unison in a very indifferent way. The teacher sent Myde to his seat, the only empty seat in the classroom. Coincidently the seat was located to the left of Lea.

"Hi," the blond boy whispered as he sat down. "Hi," Lea replied smiling shyly. "I'm Myde, what's your name?"

"Lea." The blond made a funny face. "Leah? Isn't that a girl name?"

Lea shook his head frowning. "No, not Leah, Lea."

"I'm sorry, I'll just wait for you two to finish your conversation before I go on. I'm not interrupting, am I?" Startled both boys turned their attention to the front of the classroom where their teacher was standing giving them an angry look hands on her hips.

They blushed and apologized and the teacher continued her lecture.

During recess, Myde sat with Lea under a tree eating from their lunchboxes. Myde was a very funny kid, easy-going and kind. He told Lea all about how his parents where music freaks and made him take classes to learn how to play almost every instrument.

"I play piano, trumpet, flute, French horn, trombone, violin and guitar," he said smiling and taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Wow! That's a lot of instruments. How do you do it?" Lea said awestruck. He couldn't even play his recorder well.

"Well, I've been playing since I was four. Don't get me wrong, I still haven't mastered all those instruments, but I can manage." He munched on his sandwich again. Lea took a bite out of his apple.

"I'm nine, by the way," Myde said after swallowing. "I got held back a year, because I'm not very 'smart', but the truth is I just don't like school work. How old are you?"

"Eight," Lea said proudly.

Myde and Lea became best friends, but because the other kids still didn't like him they tried to separate them, but he paid no mind to anything they said. Lea was his friend not theirs so they had no right to say anything about their friendship.

Myde remained Lea's only friend for some time.

***Interrupt flashback***

"That's all I'm going to say for now," the redhead said still smiling.

Dr. Terra was taken aback by the boy's decision. "Why is that?" he asked.

The boy rested his chin on his arm, which was still resting on his knee. "Because I want to give the spotlight to someone else." He closed his eyes and opened them again after two seconds.

He put his leg back down and sat up straight with his legs crossed at the ankles, resting his hands on his lap. Dr. Terra gave him a funny look, which made the boy blush and bite his lower lip. '_He's blushing?_' the doctor thought to himself.

"Who might you be?" he asked assuming the boy had switched personalities again.

"I am… Naminé," the boy said in a soft shy voice.

Surprised, Dr. Terra wrote something in his notebook before asking, "Are you a girl?"

The boy nodded. "I should probably continue the story, that's what he wants."

***Resume Flashback***

It had been months since Lea had first befriended Myde, and the blond boy had invited him to his house for a sleep over. Lea's mother had been so excited, seeing as it was the first time anyone had invited him to a sleep over.

That was the day he met her. He'd walked into his friends house holding a bag which contained his sleeping bag and a change of clothes along with his new favorite pajamas.

He had gone upstairs to Myde's room, admiring the stack of CDs and music instruments that had yet to be put away in their cases.

It was already dinnertime, and as they walked down the hall to head to the dining room Lea couldn't help but peak into an open room.

A small girl sat on the floor with a box of crayons and colored pencils and many drawings scattered around her. She was blond like Myde, but hers was a lighter more beautiful blond color.

"Are ya coming?" Myde asked startling Lea out of his daze. "Y-yeah," he said walking with Myde down the stairs.

At dinner, he couldn't help giving the girl furtive glances. She never spoke up, unless she asked for the salt or other condiments.

Once in Myde's room they set up camp and put on their pajamas. Myde wore a blue one with black eight notes flying everywhere, while Lea wore a red one with a black dragon across his chest.

As they lay in their sleeping bags thinking up faerie tales about knights, castles and dragons, Lea's mind kept wandering to the blond girl. After some time though Lea couldn't help but ask.

"What's your sister's name?" Myde turned on his side to look at him. "Why? You like her?" he asked teasingly.

Lea blushed and covered his mouth with his sleeping bag. "Eeww, you _do_ like her," he said making a face at Lea. He laughed as Lea tried to deny the accusation. "Her name's Naminé."

After a bit more teasing from Myde they fell asleep.

The next morning after showering and breakfast the boys played some games and Lea took some music lessons from Myde, which resulted in him being able to play Mary had a little lamb on the piano.

After excusing himself to go to the bathroom, he walked over to Naminé's room. He peaked into the room finding the girl drawing again. Gathering all his courage, he walked into her room.

"H-hi," he stuttered. The girl turned in surprise. "Hello," she said in a soft voice, still holding a crayon in her hand.

"M-my name's Lea. I'm y-your brother's friend," he said mentally slapping himself every time he stuttered.

Naminé smiled at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "It's nice to meet you, Lea."

"What are you drawing?" he asked in an attempt to keep the conversation going. Naminé showed him all her drawings. They were good better than any he had ever seen. He watched as she drew and colored.

His stomach felt weird every time she looked at him with those big blue eyes, as if something was fluttering inside it. How could he describe it, butterflies maybe?

Myde walked in the room after some time. He'd been wondering if Lea had gotten stuck in the toilet. "You ditched me for my sister?" he asked in mock outrage. "That's harsh."

He didn't make Lea leave, which he was thankful for, and instead stayed with them. "Mom and Dad say Naminé is going to be a famous artist when she grows up," he said in that ever-cheerful voice.

Naminé blushed and smiled at her brother, "But you are going to be a famous musician."

They kept talking while Naminé drew until it was officially time for Lea to leave. He said goodbye to Myde and Naminé and thanked their parents for allowing him to stay over. His mother thanked them as well and then they drove back home. He kept thinking how lucky he was to have met Myde as he looked out the window.

'_You like him don't you?'_ _Axel asked._ He startled Lea, as he hadn't spoken all day. _'Yeah, he's cool,' Lea responded after recovering from the surprise. 'You like her too, don't you?' he asked his tone a bit more mischievous._

Lea blushed. _'She's really nice,' he said. 'And pretty,' Axel teased. 'Admit it! You like her.' 'So what if I do?' Lea said defensively. Axel laughed, 'She's really nice.' _

That was the last thing Axel said so Lea resumed staring out the window.

***End flashback***

Dr. Terra stared at the boy (er girl?) sitting before him. "You said the girl's name was Naminé?"

The redhead nodded. "The one who spoke before you, is his name Myde?" Naminé shook her (his?) head.

She sat in silence, before speaking, "I have to go."

Before Dr. Terra could protest, the redhead closed his (her?) eyes and then opened them again. Slouching in his seat, he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "How'd you like the story?"

Dr. Terra frowned. "Are you Axel?" he asked confused by the sudden changes in personalities. He was relieved when the boy nodded. "I don't understand. The girl in the story, her name was Naminé, but the personality that was just here was also named Naminé."

Axel smiled wider. "Yeah. You see, it seems that we're all based either loosely or exactly on people Lea has met that have made an impression in his life."

Dr. Terra blinked and started writing in his notebook. How Axel hated that, you couldn't even begin to imagine. After receiving the doctors full attention he went on. "Naminé seems to be the only one who kept her original's name. By the way, that other you spoke with, his name is Demyx."

Again, Dr. Terra scribbled in his notebook. Before he could ask more, the stupid little timer went off. Turning it off the doctor apologized. "That'll be the end of our session today. You can go to your room now, Axel."

Axel gave him a strange little smile and walked toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Doc," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Dr. Terra sat in his chair. It had been an interesting session. He had met two of the other personalities, which was more than he expected to do. He still wondered who had been the one to stab the man, Xehanort.

He understood the motive behind the attack, but it had still been a brutal crime.

***elsewhere***

Axel walked into his once again white room. He sighed hating the hospital's staff for torturing him with such colorless walls.

'_Actually since white is theoretically composed of all the colors in the spectrum, it would mean that this is actually a very colorful-'_

'_Shut it, bookworm,' _another said saving Axel the effort of shutting the slender cloaked figure up.

'_Make me old man.' _Axel sighed as the two others squabbled._ 'Just ignore them,' Naminé said. 'And please, let me do something about those walls.'_

Axel laughed as he once again took the watercolors in his hands.

* * *

You know I'm starting to think I may have made this chapter a little too boring. l'D Oh, and because I don't know the original names of some organization memebers I will use other people's guesses. By the way, that thing the bookworm said (_'Hey!'_) I don't know if that is true, but I heard it somewhere so there it is. White is clorful! :)

I really wanted to post this on 9/8 but it was my mom's birthday and I didn't have time to finish it on time, so 9/9 it is (my lucky number! :D)

Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Ramble:** This really sucks. My battery is defective and I'm going to have to buy a new one. I might not be able to post the chapters as soon as I would like to. Well, I don't know what the hell happened to this chapter. It was supposed to go one way and then it decided to take a detour and this is how it ended up. O.o

Thank you for faving: cathmaster, GrimDaughterofDeath, Nyx The Last Keybearer, UltraWonderBoy, and the new ones: Jane St. Valentine, lord Piggy, Rain Megami

It seems many of you already know most of the characters in Lea's head, but no one has mentioned the last one. Maybe I just haven't given him a big enough role for anyone to even notice him? Oh, well. Maybe on some other chapter, soon...

* * *

"If you don't want to tell him then don't, I will do it," Axel yelled at the hooded personality. They were in the middle of a meeting to decide who would talk to Dr. Terra next.

"Like hell you will!" he yelled at the redhead. "If anyone does tell him about me, it'll be me. But you can't make me tell him," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "I will decide if and when to do it."

Axel glowered at him. They had all decided talking to Dr. Terra would be the best thing to do. All except the old fool. "Fine. Do what you want. It's not like it matters whether he knows about you or not."

"Why you-" the other was about to pounce on him when another spoke up.

"How about we decide this with a game? First to lose is the next to go." Everyone stared at him before rejecting the idea. Why was everything a game with this guy?

"I think the best thing to do is to talk to him in chronological order from the first time our other met Lea," Naminé suggested. Axel turned to look at her. She had finally lowered her hood showing off that beautiful blond hair.

She had never used the black coat that the rest of them wore until Xehanort came back into their lives. No, Naminé had worn a beautiful white dress, which usually ended up with splotches of paint on it.

"Ah, the ever beautiful Naminé, always keeping order in this testosterone driven chaos," a hooded figure said wrapping his arm around the young girl making her fidget and blush.

"Whatever would we do without you, sweet flo-"

"The first thing you could do is get your filthy hands off her," Demyx threatened. He also wore his hood down revealing that crazy blond Mohawk/mullet of his. He glared at the hooded figure.

"Oh, and who will make me? You?" the figure asked mockingly.

"Stop bothering the girl, you pansy," the eldest personality said.

The figure took his arm off her and walked away sulking. "I am Not a pansy," he mumbled as he walked away.

"Well, since Naminé is the only one that has made an intelligent suggestion, we'll go with that. Which means the next person to go is-"

* * *

"Lea?" the nurse called as she entered the redheaded boy's room. She looked at the wall and sighed. She'd have to tell the cleaning staff to come. The boy had once again painted on his wall.

She looked at the beautiful scene the boy had painted. It was an ocean view with seagulls flying around and palm trees swaying in the sea breeze. It was a pity it had to be cleaned off.

Lea sat on his bed with his back against the wall reading a book. "Good morning, Lea," the nurse said. He looked up slowly before closing his book and placing it beside him on the bed.

The nurse took his cup of pills and handed them over along with the cup of water. The boy took them and swallowed them down.

After smiling at him and saying goodbye the nurse walked out of his room. This was bothersome. Axel had decided to stay in the gray room with the rest of the useless fools… and Naminé.

The girl was not as obnoxious as the others were. She kept quiet unless she had something to say, while the others always _had_ to say something.

'_Oooohh, Nami, looks like you have an admirer,'_ he heard Axel say in a singsong voice. He ignored the redheaded buffoon's comment and picked up his book again.

***Time skip* :D**

He sat in his seat in the dining hall eating the gooey concoction the staff called food. It was almost tasteless, something he was glad for.

"Hey, what's your name?" He turned to face the same blond boy Axel had encountered the day before. He wondered if he should even respond when he heard Axel in his head, _'Come on. I know you're not sociable, but at least be nice to the kid.'_

"Lea," he said simply. He was not lying, the body he inhabited was indeed Lea's so he gave the name.

"I'm Hayner, but you already know that," the boy said poking at his food before taking a small spoonful and swallowing.

He said nothing. It was true he already knew the boy's name, but he did not care about him. He continued eating before the boy interrupted him again.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" he asked.

He had not expected the boy to say that. He had been hoping the boy would be discouraged by his attitude and give up all attempts to converse.

"No, I don't." It was true; any person who had ever been around him was either a friend to Lea or Axel, and sometimes one of the others. None had ever befriended _him_.

"Wanna be my friend?" the blond boy asked as his face lit up with excitement.

He was momentarily stunned. The idea that the blond boy wanted to befriend him was… how should he say it? Strange. No one had ever wanted to be around when he was in charge of Lea's body, which was mainly when he was in class.

He furrowed his brow reflecting on the boy's offer. He had never had a friend outside the group in Lea's mind.

"… Yes. I do," he said turning to face the blond boy. "I would like to be your friend."

***Another time skip* :D**

He _almost_ smiled as he walked to his session with Dr. Terra. Hayner had introduced him to his other friends Pence and Olette. They had been very kind and accepted him into their group with ease. It was strange having friends.

He opened the door to the room and walked in. "Hello, Dr. Terra," he said politely, bowing slightly.

"Hello..." Dr. Terra said not really knowing whom he was speaking to. The redhead sat in his usual seat back straight and legs crossed.

"Shall we begin?" he asked the doctor. He did not mind telling the doctor about himself. It was all for the greater good.

"Yes. One moment," Dr. Terra said as he took the same recorder out of his pocket. He pressed record and waited on the redhead.

"I shall start by telling you that my name is Zexion," he said. Dr. Terra scribbled on his black notebook. Axel was right; it was quite bothersome to have him writing in his notes when you were talking to him.

'_Told ya'.'_ Zexion ignored the boy.

"Zexion, how old are you?" Dr. Terra inquired once he had finished his notes.

"From the moment I became a complete functioning personality I have lived around five years," the boy said. He seemed to be a very calm and collected individual. "However, I am sixteen years old in appearance."

Again, the doctor wrote in his notes. "Would you like to hear the story of how Lea met my other?" he asked in an attempt to regain the doctor's attention.

Dr. Terra looked up from his notes and nodded. Zexion smirked having succeeded in his goal.

***Flashback***

Lea and Myde were sitting on the jungle gym at the park. Their mothers had come for a workout session on the exercise trail that weaved around the park while they stayed in the playground.

The boys were talking about school… seriously, they were. The teacher had given the class a project on the solar system and they were planning what to do.

'_How boring,' Axel yawned._ Lea laughed internally. Axel never liked doing schoolwork, much less talking about doing it.

"Aaahhh!" Myde howled pulling his blond locks of hair. "This is so boring! Let's just play."

'_Now that's what I'm talking about,' Axel said enthusiastically._ Lea agreed smiling at both. They played in the jungle gym for a while before they heard a commotion.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" a loud and annoying voice said. Lea and Myde turned to find a group of kids their age surrounding a smaller boy. A clump of grayish-blue hair covered his right eye as he stared at his feet while he held a thick book.

"This is our park, kid. There's no place for bookworms here," the same voice, which belonged to a chubby brunet, said as he took the boy's book and pushed him. The boy fell flat on his bum.

"Give that back!" the boy said getting back on his feet, but before he could jump on the brunet one of his cronies grabbed his arms and held him back.

'_We have to help him,' Axel suddenly said._ Lea jumped down from the jungle gym and walked in the direction of the group of kids. Myde saw where he was headed and followed him.

"What the hell is this?" the chubby kid said confusion clear on his face. "Sh… Sha-Sha."

"It's Shakespeare's complete works! Give it back!" the little boy said angrily.

The brunet glowered at him. "You think you're so smart, don't ya'?" he held the book by its cover letting the pages fly free. "Look what I do to your stupid book." He grabbed a handful of pages and ripped them out.

"No!" the little boy shrieked and began to cry.

Axel grabbed the chubby boy's hand and ripped the book out of his grasp along with the torn pages. "Look at the tough guy, picking on younger kids to make himself feel better."

The other kid stared at him in surprise before frowning. "Who the heck are you?"

"I think that's none of your business," Myde said with his hands in his pockets staring at the other two boys.

"Scram, before I get really mad," Axel threatened.

"Oh, yeah? What ya' gonna do, you-" the boy didn't have a chance to finish his insult before Axel sucker punched him. He stumbled back and fell flat on his ass.

"Now beat it, lard face," Axel said raising his other arm threateningly. The boy scrambled to his feet. "Let's go!" he said to his cronies and all three ran away.

The little boy fell on his knees when the other boy let him go and was still crying.

Axel walked over to him and handed him the book and torn pages. Myde wrapped his arm around the boy in an attempt to comfort him. The boy however did not stop crying.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Axel said. "You can just tape them back on."

The boy looked up at him incredulous. He shook his head and stared down at his book.

Axel looked at Myde who looked back at him. They shared the same look of confusion. Why was the book so important?

"I-it was a p-present from my D-dad," the little boy said. "He g-gave it to me be-before he went away, and now it's ruined." The boy looked up at Axel and Myde and began crying again. Myde hugged him tightly and Axel sat on the ground patting his back.

"It's okay. If it's something to remember him by it doesn't matter if it's broken," Myde said pulling the boy away so he could look at him. "Look," he dug through his pocket and brought out a locket. "This was my grandma's. She gave it to me before she died." He opened the locket and one of the sides fell off.

"It broke!" the little boy exclaimed looking horrified at the broken locket.

Myde laughed grabbing the fallen piece. "It was broken before I got it. My grandma got it from her mother, and it was broken when she got it." Myde smiled at the boy. "If it's something to remember someone by, it doesn't matter if it's whole or broken as long as it helps you remember them."

The boy stared at Myde for a long time before he began crying again. Myde and Axel panicked because they'd thought the boy was done crying. "What's wrong?" Lea asked the boy.

The little boy shook his head and smiled at them with tears in his eyes. "Nothing. Everything's alright."

Lea and Myde smiled in relief. After a while, they began to talk to the boy, whose name was Ienzo, and ask him questions. He had just moved into town with his mother and had come to the park to read a bit while his mother unpacked and organized their new home. He loved books and he actually liked school.

After sometime, Lea and Myde's mothers came to pick them up. They said goodbye to Ienzo and promised to meet at the park again.

***Time skip***

It was the first day of school. Lea and Myde were in the same class in fourth grade. Myde had barely passed with Lea's help.

They were very excited to start a new school year, one more so than the other. When the class settled down the teacher spoke to them. They were to have a new student in the class, a kid who was sent up two grades because he was very smart.

"Okay, class I want you all to meet your new classmate," the teacher said as the kid walked into the room. Lea and Myde's jaws dropped. _'No friggin way!' Axel yelled in surprise._

There in front of the whole class stood little Ienzo.

After introducing himself to the class, he went to take a seat. He smiled at them as he sat to the right of Lea, who in turn was sitting on Myde's right.

The three became very good friends and Ienzo didn't have to worry about bullies with Myde and Lea, or Axel, standing by his side.

***End flashback***

"However this did not last long," Zexion said staring into space.

"Why was that?" Dr. Terra asked curiously.

Zexion sighed and stared the doctor in the eyes. "Axel," he said simply as he closed his eyes.

For a moment, Dr. Terra thought he would switch personalities but he opened them again and continued to explain.

"You see, Axel was causing trouble at home with his stepfather. He had become extremely rebellious and Ansem would have none of that." He shifted in his seat uncrossing his legs and crossing them again.

"Lea was not allowed to spend time with Myde because Ansem saw him as a bad influence. I think that may have been when Demyx and Naminé first came to be," Zexion said deep in thought. "It was probably so Lea wouldn't feel so alone."

"By the time Lea turned twelve things had deteriorated at home. That year Ansem decided to send him to a boarding school. I guess he thought if he couldn't keep the boy in line the best thing to do was get rid of him."

***Flashback***

"What? You've got to be kidding," Myde yelled outraged. "He can't send you away."

"He is Lea's dad, he can do anything," Ienzo said in a sad voice.

"When are you leaving?" Naminé asked in the same sad voice.

Lea stared at his friends and then down at his feet. "He said I'm leaving for next school year."

'_This totally sucks,' Demyx said. 'I'm going to really miss them,' Naminé said with tears in her eyes. 'I-I'm really sorry, Lea,' Axel apologized for the umpteenth time._

There was nothing to do. Ansem had made up his mind and there was no changing it.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left," Lea said smiling at his friends. They all nodded and smiled back.

***End flashback***

"The next year, he was sent to Destiny Islands Academy," Zexion said. He frowned and then spoke to Dr. Terra. "I'm sorry, but I must go now." He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

He frowned and looked away from Dr. Terra. "What's wrong?" he asked the redhead.

"I hate that part of the story," he said. "It's my fault he got sent away from his friends." He looked the doctor in the eyes. "Lea wasn't a bad kid. I was the one who kept getting him in trouble." Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke.

"I-I… I'm sorry," he said before the tears flowed down his cheek and he sobbed into his hands.

Dr. Terra was alarmed. He hadn't seen the boy cry before and seeing him break down like that shocked him. "A-Axel," he said as he stood up and walked to the boy. Not knowing what to do, he took the boy in his arms.

Axel grabbed onto the front of his white coat and cried into his chest. Dr. Terra stroked the boy's flaming red hair in an effort to calm him.

A loud ringing noise made them both jump in surprise. The timer had gone off. He moved to turn it off, but Axel wouldn't let him go. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

"Axel, I'm sorry-" he began, but was interrupted by the boy.

"No. I-I'm sorry," he said as he rested his forehead on Dr. Terra's chest. "It won't happen again," he said with a sniffle.

Dr. Terra patted his head. "It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up. Cry if you really need to, it won't make you less of a man," he said kindly.

"Thank you," Axel mumbled still resting on his chest.

Dr. Terra smiled still patting the boy's head. "You're welcome, but," he said pushing Axel away from his chest. "I'm sorry. Our session is over," he said apologetically.

Axel nodded and got up. "Good bye, Doc," he said as he walked out the door.

Dr. Terra sighed. This was not good. He was starting to develop feelings for the boy. (not the gay kind) What would happen if it turned out Axel had been the one to attack Xehanort? What if Axel was lying, pretending one of the others was to blame?

***Elsewhere***

'_That was lame, kid. How could you let him see you like that?' the voice asked._

'_It's not like I planned for it to happen,' _Axel said in a hollow tone as he walked into his room. His wall was white again, but he didn't care enough to do anything about it, neither did she. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

Whoa, what happened? Anyway, if you want to guess who's next to tell their story please do. Although don't think I will write it based on that, I actually already have the story planned out. Oh, if you want to know what the medicine nurse looks like, she's the lady from Traverse Town in the first game. ^_^

Don't forget to review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Ramble: **Oh, my gosh. I took longer than expected. I blame this chapter for turning into something so hard to write. By the way I made a fake surname for a character and I'll probably end up doing that later too.

Okay, thanks to those of you who have added this story to your favorites, and those who reviewed.

Flightfoot: I hear ya. I wasn't planning on mentioning Ansem or mom. But I see this could be kind of wierd, why wouldn't they visit? Well, Ansem I doubt would believe anything bad about his son, so that's that.

* * *

Axel awoke to the sound of a foot tapping. He sat up and groggily looked around the gray room.

Zexion, who had now removed his hood, was standing next to Naminé tapping his foot in exasperation. "It is about time you woke up," the now hoodless boy said. "We can't squander our time like this, Axel," he said glaring at him with his only visible eye.

'_Lay off, Cyclops.'_ Axel thought to himself rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "It's such a joy waking up to the wonderful, melodious sound of your voice," he said sarcastically.

"Oi, Axel," Demyx called from the other side of the room. He walked over to him with his hands in his pockets. "What do we do now?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"What do we do about what?" Axel asked. He was still sleepy and honestly all he wanted to do was to lie down and doze off. Sadly the snooze button on his personal alarm clock didn't work.

"Obviously he is talking about who is going to speak at the next session," Zexion said crossing his arms and giving him a condescending look.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Demyx asked again. "Do we skip and go to the next person or…"

Realization finally dawned on Axel. This was certainly a problem. He exhaled and finally stood up.

Looking around the room, he saw the remaining three personalities playing some kind of card game. Upon closer inspection, he found the game to be Uno. "Reverse!" one of the figures shouted. "Reverse Yellow! Take that ya pansy!" another replied.

Axel shook his head and prayed to whatever higher power existed to end his suffering and free him of his companions' stupidity. Just as he ended his prayer the last figure shouted, "Uno, now pay up gentlemen."

Turning back to the other three, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of it," he assured.

* * *

The nurse walked into Axel's room once again handing him his pills and water. This was getting boring. What were the damn pills for anyway? He'd never bothered to ask.

'_That's not very smart, kid. Who knows what they're giving us.' 'Ah, so you stopped playing with the pansy and that guy? What happened? Oh let me guess, you lost again,'_ Axel thought as he swallowed the pills down. _'Tch. As if!'_

He watched as the pill lady walked out of his room. He looked around his room. It was so boring. The only things they allowed him to have were Zexion's books, a couple of playing cards and Naminé's watercolors. They didn't even let him keep his and Demy's iPod.

Now he was stuck listening to Demyx singing I Want to Hold Your Hand and Strawberry Fields Forever inside his head. _'Oh, you know you like it,' he teased._

***Time skip***

Ah, the beauty of oatmeal. Finally, they had served him something he could recognize. He smiled as he swallowed down the last spoonful of oatmeal in his bowl.

"You seem really cheerful today, Lea," Hayner said as he took a small spoonful of his oatmeal.

"Huh? Oh, not really. It's just the food is finally recognizable, so I can eat it even if it's not really that good.

"Oh," Hayner said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess the food they usually give us does look pretty weird if you're not used to it," the blond boy said as he let the oatmeal on his spoon fall back into his bowl.

"Well, come on, eat up, Hayner. I know you have that eating problem, but if you don't eat you can't get your nutrients," he encouraged the boy.

Hayner smiled at him, took a spoonful of oatmeal, and swallowed it down.

***mini-skip***

After breakfast, Axel ceded control of Lea's body to Zexion so he could hang out with his new friends in the hospital's courtyard. Hayner, Pence and Olette were really good and fun kids.

Zexion found that their parents had dropped them off at the hospital because they had not known how to deal with them. Pence was manic depressive and Hayner had personality disorders, his bulimia and a few other problems. (Poor kid is a wreck :D)

Olette was schizophrenic so her parents checked her into the hospital so she could get her medication. She always, according to Hayner, had trouble staying on her meds so her family decided it was best she be under medical supervision.

She was a pretty girl, but Zexion felt a bit awkward when she drifted between subjects in the middle of a conversation and not even notice. There were other times when she would look away and mumble things before turning back to them and laughing.

"Don't mind her," Hayner said smiling. "She keeps talking to the voices in her head. You should've met her when she just came in, she said she was the queen of France and the KGB was out to get her. She was so paranoid that she almost scratched one of the nurse's eyes out"

Zexion stared at him in disbelief. Hayner just smiled. How could he say that and be so calm?

"I wasn't lying, Hayner!" Olette said insulted. "I'm only alive right now because Doctor Mouse took me in and is keeping the KGB at bay." She said it with such a serious face that it made the hairs on the back of Zexion's neck stand on end.

Just then, a nurse walked toward them. "Lea Wise?" he asked as he approached. "Yes?" Zexion said standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest. "You have a visit. Come with me," he said turning and walking away.

Zexion was a bit surprised. _'Who would come and visit us?' they all thought._ _'Maybe…'_ Axel took control and followed the nurse turning only to apologize to his friends.

The male nurse walked him all the way to the visiting room. When he opened the door, he let out a surprised gasp.

"Mom?" Axel called out wide-eyed. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as he slowly walked to her.

His mother gave him a weak smile and stood from her chair. Hesitantly she hugged him. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

He loved his mother very much and this was the first time he had seen her since the trial. It was the first time he'd held her in a long time.

"I came to see you honey," she said pulling away from him. Axel saw how nervous and scared she looked and stepped away from her.

"Does Ansem know you're here?" He saw the way his mother bit her lower lip and looked away. "He… he is still in the hospital," was all she said.

Axel understood. She had slipped away to see him while Ansem was with his son. There was no other way his mother would be there with him. "I love you mom," he said taking her hand.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled weakly. "I love you too, dear."

Axel turned away as tears welled in his eyes. "T-tell Ansem… that I'm sorry," he said as the stared at the ground. "Sorry I was never the son he wanted. The son I could've been for him."

His mother caressed his cheek with her free hand. "Lea." Axel couldn't hold back. He hugged their mother and cried into her hair. "I'm sorry for being such a burden on you two," he cried between sobs.

His mother hugged him tightly and held him as he apologized for everything. He, Axel, had never been a good son. He had caused Lea and his mother so much trouble over the years. Because of him, Lea was now fading away in that gray room.

"I'm sorry, mom," he said one last time. She ran her fingers through his long red hair scraping her fingernails against his scalp the way she used to when he was young.

"Lea, honey, why did you do it?" she asked him in a chocked voice. Axel stiffened in her arms. "Why did you attack Xehanort?" she asked again.

Axel slipped out of her embrace and looked away. "You wouldn't believe me, Mom. And even if you did you wouldn't understand." He turned to look at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. "It was nice seeing you again, but I have to go now."

He turned around and before she could say a word, walked out of the room. _'She should not have come. It would only hurt her more to know about us or Xehanort,' Zexion said._

Axel sighed and ran to his room. Zexy was right. He could not hurt his mom; he had done that enough in the past.

***Time skip***

**

* * *

**

"Lea, mom came today. Did you see her?" Axel asked as the lay on his side facing the small boy. Lea nodded once. "She came to see you," he said resting his hand on Lea's shoulder.

"I don't want to see her," Lea whispered. Axel was surprised at his response. "Why not?" he asked frowning. "I just don't."

* * *

Axel sat in bed staring at his white wall. He felt like disappearing more and more the past few days. Just vanishing like the others, but he couldn't do that. If he left who would keep order in Lea's life? Zexion might be able to handle living for Lea, but he couldn't possibly keep the rest of them in line.

'_I am not that weak. I could most certainly keep them in line,' he said irritated._ "Xigbar would rape you in less than a minute. Admit it bookworm, you don't stand a chance."

He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Plus, if I leave what kind of friend would I be? I am the reason Lea is here in the first place."

'_That's not true,' Naminé said. 'You didn't stab Xehanort. You are not the reason we were accused of that.'_

"I might as well have." He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day, but he had an appointment he couldn't miss.

Sighing he got up and walked out his room. The damned hallways were so confusing. They all looked the same, so he was late for his session.

"Sorry, Doc," he apologized as he walked into the room and sat in his chair.

"Axel, were you crying?" Dr. Terra asked concerned. The boy's eyes were red and puffy.

Shit! "Ah, what kind of question is that?" he said with a forced smile. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want the doctor to think he was weak. "Why would I be crying?"

"That's what I would like to know," Dr. Terra asked with a serious expression. He could sense Axel was keeping something from him.

"It's nothing, Doc," Axel said dropping his façade. "Let's get to business shall we?"

Dr. Terra hesitated before dropping the subject. He knew the boy would most likely become withdrawn if he pressed for information. That was the only thing Dr. Eraqus had warned him about. If you try to make him talk, he will not talk at all.

He took the recorder and pressed record placing it on the table.

Axel stared at the wall behind Dr. Terra. "Today I want to tell you about a friend of mine," he said absentmindedly. "We met him when we were sent to boarding school."

***Flashback***

Lea stood next to his mother while Ansem took out his luggage. He only had a suitcase filled with his school uniforms and a duffle bag full of casual clothes and other belongings.

"I'll miss you honey," his mother said hugging him. He hugged her tightly before letting go and taking his luggage from Ansem. When he looked at his stepfather, he gave him a stern look.

"Goodbye Ansem, sir," he said looking down. "Behave yourself, Lea. This is your last opportunity to redeem yourself."

Lea nodded and after saying goodbye to them walked to the dorm's office building located right smack in the middle of the dorms. The dorms were composed of four three-story apartment buildings. The first two buildings housed most of the junior high alumni while the last two were for the senior high school.

Lea was walking toward the small office building when he bumped into a boy around his age. He had bright blue hair and green eyes. His hairstyle was strange. He had slicked back hair that spiked up at the end, which made it look like the tail feathers of a duck.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," he apologized with such a straight face that made Lea think he really wasn't sorry.

"It's okay, I didn't see you either," he said with a big forced smile. The boy looked him up and down once and smiled. "Well then, excuse me." He turned and walked into the office.

'_What the hell was that about?' Demyx asked confused. 'I really have no idea,' _Lea thought smiling at his blond friend.

He walked into the office building. The front desk was divided into two sections, senior and junior high which were then divided by grade level. A man on the junior high section was handing a sheet of paper to the blue haired boy who walked away after receiving the paper. Lea walked up to the man.

"Name?" he asked looking as bored as could be. "Uh, Lea Wise." The man riffled through a stack of papers and handed him a class schedule with his dorm building and room number written on the top.

"Thank you," he said politely taking the schedule. "Next!" the man yelled looking past him. Taking the hint Lea got out of the way and walked out of the office.

His dorm was located in the first building on the third floor. As he walked up the stairs, he bumped into a longhaired blond boy. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said smiling apologetically.

"No, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Lea apologized as well. "Oh, are you new? Do you need help finding your room?" the blond boy asked.

"Yes, I'm new, but I can find my room just fine, thank you," he said politely. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you around," he said in a cheerful way before he kept walking downstairs.

'_He seemed really nice,' Demyx said casually. 'Why did you not accept his offer? It would have been easier on us,' Zexion asked sounding just a tad bit annoyed._

'_There really was no need,'_ Lea explained. He walked onto the third floor and looked at the door number. He walked down the long hallway walking past groups of other seventh graders running around, shouting and throwing things.

Finding his room, 7C, he happily opened the door to escape the chaos outside. When he turned to check out his dorm, he was surprised when he saw his roommate.

"Well, what a happy coincidence. If it isn't candle top," the blue haired boy said with a smirk. Lea frowned at the nickname.

He walked to the unclaimed bed on the right of the room and dropped his bags on it. He opened his suitcase and began putting his clothes in the small closet on his side of the room. "Did I offend you?"

Lea turned to face the blue haired boy. The boy cocked his eyebrow and gave him an inquisitive look. "Not at all, duck tail," Lea said in mock politeness.

The boy's eyebrows rose in shock. "What did you call me?" he asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Duck tail," Lea said again jutting his chin defiantly. He was expecting the boy to say something insulting, but he just stared at him. "Is that because of my hair?" the blue haired boy asked curiously. Lea nodded.

Again, he expected him to be angry, but the boy laughed instead. Lea stared at him confused by his reaction. _'What's up with this guy?' both Demyx and Axel, whose voice sounded a bit hoarse, asked._

"You're all right," the boy said after he finished laughing. "I thought you might be interesting when I first met you." He sat down on his bed and gave him a smirk.

"My name is Isa, Isa Tsuki," the boy introduced himself and offered his hand to Lea. "Lea Wise," he answered as he took Isa's hand and shook it.

"Looks like we'll be roommates for the rest of the year," Isa said falling back on his bed. "I only have one thing to tell you."

"What's that?" Lea asked curiously, as he continued putting his belongings away. Isa turned on his side and gave him a menacing look. "Don't you dare touch my stuff."

***End flashback***

Axel sat smiling in his chair. "He was really interesting. One of the best friends Lea ever had. I really liked him a lot." His smile turned into a frown. "I'm guessing that's the reason Saïx was born. He really did make an impression on Lea."

Dr. Terra scribbled away in his notebook. "The reason why you are telling this to me, is it because Saïx is no longer with you?"

Axel burst out laughing startling Dr. Terra. "Oh man, I love when people use euphemisms. Yeah, Saïx is gone, vanished into the darkness. It really surprised me when he disappeared, too."

Axel cocked his head to the side. "I don't think it really was his time. Something must have triggered his death, or maybe one of the others got rid of him. Who knows?" he said with a shrug.

Dr. Terra frowned. Axel spoke of Saïx's "death" as if it was nothing. "Was he of no importance to you?" he asked. "Do you not care what happens to any of the others?"

Axel gaped at him. Smiling he answered, "What happens to us doesn't matter in the end. We were not meant to exist in the first place. Why should our deaths worry anyone?"

Axel said this apathetically. Dr. Terra could see he really meant it. The redhead thought that none of them deserved to exist because they were only personalities created by Lea's mind therefore if they disappeared it was no big deal.

"You know that the best thing for Lea is for us to go. I don't know if we are a part of his original self or copies of who he wished he could be, but I know we can't live forever."

Axel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You have to help me, Doc." Axel looked at Dr. Terra with pleading eyes. "Before Lea fades into the darkness." He looked away as tears welled in his eyes.

"Not again," he mumbled as he wiped his eyes. Dr. Terra moved to get up but before he could, Axel closed his eyes and was gone.

"Sorry 'bout that, he's not feeling good," the boy said smiling and sitting back in his seat. "D-Demyx?" Dr. Terra asked unsure. Demyx nodded in confirmation.

"Mom came to visit today and he hasn't been himself since," Demyx said staring around the room curiously.

"Your mother was here?" Dr. Terra asked surprised. Why had he not been told about this?

"Yeah, anyway, about Saïx, he really wasn't that great. I mean, he was cool looking and all, but too uptight," Demyx complained. "How would Zexy call him? Austere."

"Well, except when he went out at night. He would turn into a party animal and completely lose his cool." Demyx laughed as he remembered all the times Saïx had gone crazy at a party.

"He always got mad at me because I was too lazy so he always got on my nerves. And he always disapproved of my playing the sitar 'of all instruments'," he said as he air quoted.

"I guess you could say he was like the dad in the group while Axel was the mom," Demyx said with a huge grin on his face. "Then there's the children: me, Nami, Zexy. The grandpa and the fun uncles," he said as he counted them off on his fingers.

He stared off into space and then burst out laughing. Confused, Dr. Terra asked him what he was laughing about. "Oh, it's just they don't like the titles I gave them."

The doctor smiled at the boy. He was more like a child than a teenager. "Can you tell me how close Lea and Saïx were?"

Demyx stared at him before looking away. He frowned deep in thought. "Well, I think Lea really liked him. Although Saïx never seemed to care about anyone, I'm sure he also liked Lea. Lea always looked up to him and Saïx seemed to like his company."

He looked back at Dr. Terra and smiled sadly. "It probably hurt Lea the most when he disappeared. Of all of us, except maybe Axel or Nami, Saïx was the most important to Lea."

Dr. Terra nodded and wrote down some notes while Demyx watched him curiously. Dr. Terra finished his notes and just as he was about to ask another question the timer went off.

Demyx smiled at the tiny timer as the doctor turned it off. "What were you gonna ask, Doc?" Demyx asked curious.

"I was going to ask if you thought Axel could come back out," he said. Demyx looked away and seemed to space out. Dr. Terra waited patiently for his answer.

* * *

"Dude, the doctor wants to talk to you," Demyx said stepping into the gray room. He stared in confusion at the form of Axel lying next to Lea in the fetal position.

"He's asleep, Demyx," Naminé said as she ran her hand through Axel's hair, much like his mother had.

"So, that's a no then?" Demyx asked. "Of course, you twit," Zexion said from all the way up in his seat. "Oky-doke," Demyx said as he walked back out.

* * *

Demyx looked back at Dr. Terra. "Sorry, Doc. He's indisposed," Demyx said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, that's okay. You may go now, Demyx," Dr. Terra dismissed the boy who happily got out of his seat and practically skipped out of the room.

Well, Demyx didn't seem capable of attacking anyone with murder intent, but it could all be an act. He had to get to know all of the personalities to be sure which of them seemed most capable of being the attacker.

It seemed this would take some time.

***Elsewhere***

Demyx hummed as he walked to his room_. 'You are too damn happy, kid," grandpa said irritated. 'And I don't much appreciate being called old.'_

'_What do you want me to do, sulk all day? I just can't do that,' he answered._

He opened the door to his room and walked in still humming. "Hey, Nami! Wanna do something about these boring walls?" he asked. "They're really bothering me. How about drawing an underwater scene?" he asked enthusiastically.

'_Only because I know you won't stop asking if I don't do it,' Naminé said complying with his request._

"Today was such a weird day," Demyx said as he grabbed his sister's watercolors.

* * *

Tra la la! Okay, I want to know what people think about this chapter because I'm not really sure if it was any good. It gave me so much trouble that I just decided to post it today. Please review and tell me how to improve it. Por favor!

I love Saïx, he's the best character to use in in mission mode on 358/2 days (how many days is that?) By the way, I think the blond we bumped into is next to go. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Rant: ... ugh, This chapter was torturous. I don't even want to talk about it.

Thank you, everyone who actually had to wait so long for this update. Forgive me for only just posting this. I crushed my finger just a few days ago and it's difficult just moving it. T-T Anyway, tomorrow is halloween, so I hope you all have fun, seeing as I won't. Hopefully the next chapter is up in less time than this one. Tell me what you think about this chapter, I personally believe it's the worst thing I've written, which is saying something. :)

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say it? I will anyway. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, if it did I know a certain blond character would not be in it :( I also do not any songs I make reference to in this.

* * *

**_She was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Ken. She was getting pretty excited. Maybe tonight was the night he popped the question. It had taken her hours to decide what to wear before she finally decided on a nice sexy yet conservative black dress. _**

**_She was just applying the final touches to her make up when her doorbell rang. She walked happily downstairs as she attempted to rein in her excitement._**

**_When she opened the door, a tall handsome brunet stood in the doorway. "Ken!" she squealed as she hugged him._**

**"_You look great Barbie, I love your hair," he said as he ran his fingers through her long red hair. Barbie blushed a bit._**

**"_Thank you," she said looking away shyly. Ken made her face him lifted her chin and kissed her._**

**_When their lips finally separated, she looked into his eyes. Ken looked back at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Shut the hell up!"_**

**"_What?"_**

Axel woke up suddenly and watched as Zexion walked briskly towards Demyx who was still singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!"

Zexion smacked him upside the head and Demyx finally shut up. Okay, not really. "What the hell? That hurt Zexy," he whined.

"I told you to shut up, and don't call me that!" They continued arguing for a while.

Axel decided it was best he go back to sleep. He hadn't had a good night sleep and was still tired. He immediately fell into a deep slumber.

Naminé had noticed when he awoke, but he still seemed to need rest so she allowed him to doze off. He deserved some extra shut-eye.

"Is he still asleep?" Demyx asked Naminé. She was sitting next to Lea and Axel watching over them. She always kept an eye on them while they slept in case they had a nightmare.

"Yes," she said as she petted Lea's red hair. Lea hadn't had any bad dreams that she knew about for a while. Axel was another story. Recently he was having more of them.

"Fine, I'll go out for him till he wakes up," Demyx said as he walked out of the room and into the waiting darkness.

"He really does not want to be in charge, does he?" Zexion asked in a casual tone. Naminé turned to him and smiled. "Not unless Axel is here to take charge if he gets in trouble."

"What a childish thing. He does not deserve the privilege of taking care of this body," one of the cloaked personalities said condescendingly.

"More than you ever will," Zexion said coldly. "You have proved once before that you are not trustworthy, hence you will never be left in charge again."

"The bookworm's right about that, pansy," the eldest individual yawned out as he stretched. He had just woken up.

"You of all 'people' have no right to say that. And stop calling me pansy!" he added.

"Fine, what do ya' want me to call ya'? Marigold? Daisy? Sunflower? Oh, I know. Sunshine!" the eldest taunted. He loved messing with anyone he could, the earlier the better.

The other personality growled and walked away angrily stomping his feet on the ground.

Laughing he turned to look at Axel who was still sleeping on the floor. "Well, that's weird!" he exclaimed in an amused tone. "Why is match head still sleeping?"

"That is indeed a good question," Zexion said staring at Axel with his only visible eye. "I think he's just tired," Naminé said as she stroked Axel's long red hair.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

"Hey, how's it going?" a blue haired young woman asked as she walked into Dr. Terra's office.

"Aqua!" he exclaimed. He stood and walked to her happily embracing her. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another week," he asked as he stepped back.

"I decided to come back early," she replied as they sat down. "My brother can't possibly live without me." He smiled at her exaggerated comment about her younger brother.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who couldn't be away from him?" he asked slyly as his lips spread into a smile.

Aqua smiled back at him. "Ah, I think you know me too well. On to another topic, how's it going with your newest patient?" she asked curious.

He exhaled closing his eyes. "Aqua, you know I can't talk about that," he said giving her a meaningful look.

Aqua rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, fine." She leaned forward resting her elbow on his desk and propping her chin on her hand. "Is he really giving you a hard time?" she asked.

Dr. Terra leaned back in his chair and gave a frustrated chuckle. "You have no idea." Aqua stood, walked around his desk and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"*****Demetrio, don't worry. Everything will become clear to you in due time," she said kissing him tenderly. Dr. Terra kissed her back and they remained that way for several minutes.

"I really missed you," Dr. Terra said to his fiancé, caressing her cheek lovingly. "As did I," she said planting another kiss on his lips.

"Oh, guess what I brought you," Aqua said excitedly as their lips parted.

*******Elsewhere*******

Demyx walked to the dining hall along with the other patients. For some reason they always had to make a double line when walking in there. It reminded him of elementary school.

After grabbing his plate and sitting down he noticed Zexy's little friend wasn't around. Strange. Wonder what happened to him.

He ate the goo that was in his plate and drank the weird fruit juice that tasted more like some kind of vegetable mix. He wanted to ask where the little blond boy was, but he didn't know anyone since he'd never bothered to get to know any of the other patients.

'_Hey, Nami. Is the Awesome Spicy Tomato awake now?' he asked taking a bite out of his goo and swallowing._

'_Yes, I am. Didn't I tell you to stop giving me stupid nicknames like that?' Axel asked ticked off._

'_I'm tired; can you get out here already?' Demyx asked yawning in his head. _

Leaning back in his seat, Demyx closed his eyes. Axel opened his eyes and looked at the orange goo sitting on his plate. _'What the hell is this?' he asked the blond while poking the goo with his spoon._

'_Hell if I know,' he said indifferently. 'It tastes like mango though.'_

Sighing Axel put a spoonful of the goo in his mouth. He was completely caught off guard when instead of the horrible taste he'd been expecting his taste buds were assaulted by a sweet delicious taste.

Hmm, Demyx was right. It did taste like mango.

***Time skip thingy***

When he was done eating, he went out to the courtyard to look for Zexion's new friends.

He couldn't find Hayner or Olette anywhere, but he walked over to one of the only trees in the courtyard, the one farthest from where he stood, when he spotted Pence sitting under it.

"Hey, Pence, where are Hayner and Olette?" he asked as he reached the chubby boy.

"Oh, Olette has to stay in her room because she attacked a nurse yesterday, but I don't know where Hayner is. I haven't seen him." Pence looked around as if to emphasize his words.

"Hmm, that's strange," Axel said frowning and looking around as well. It felt strange not having the young boy around, almost boring.

"You said Olette attacked a nurse. Why?" he asked giving up on his search.

"She said the lady was trying to inject her with some kind of poison or other," he said giving Axel a weak smile. "She does that sometimes. I don't think her medication is helping her much," he said with a sad expression on his chubby face.

"How about you?" Axel asked the boy with a concerned look. "Are your meds helping you?"

Pence smiled at him. "Yes, they are. Although," the smile faltered, "sometimes it feels like they aren't." The brunet smiled again before looking around the courtyard one more time. "Here he comes."

Axel turned in the direction Pence was looking. Hayner was heading their direction while glaring at the ground. _'Is there something wrong with him?' Zexion asked sounding concerned. 'He is usually very lively.'_

Well that's strange. Zexion is actually concerned for someone.

'_I dunno, wanna ask him?' Axel asked the shorter self._ Without another word, they switched places.

"Hayner, where have you been?" Zexion asked the younger boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hayner looked up and put on a fake smile. "Oh, well… I was just… I got in trouble with Dr. Mouse," he said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"What did you do?" Pence asked, not at all surprised. Heyner looked away. "Same thing I always do," he said giving him a sideways look.

Pence rolled his eyes and shook his head. Apparently, it was normal for Hayner to get in trouble. "What do you mean by 'same thing I always do'?" Zexion asked his curiosity increased.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Hayner said dodging his question. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's play… where's Olette?" he asked looking around.

"Grounded," Pence said, making it sound as if that was also a normal occurrence. "Oh, well," the blond boy said shrugging.

Hayner forced them to play a rather ridiculous game with a padded bat and a ball. The object of the game was to keep the ball in the air for an indefinite amount of time. He who kept it from hitting the ground the longest would win.

And so Zexion(and the others, for that matter) spent his morning in an attempt to defy the laws of gravity for the opportunity to be the victor in a petty game. And let me tell you, he enjoyed every minute of it.

***Time skip***

Zexion found himself walking down the hall that lead to Dr. Terra's room wondering how he had ended up having to take charge.

Axel was unwilling to come back out and Demyx gave the same absurd excuse he always did. He was too tired to be bothered with anything. Of course, Naminé had to stay and take care of Axel, as if the giant fool could not handle himself (which he probably could not).

The old man (Zexion smirked when he heard said man grumble) was still reluctant to speak with the doctor and he would not allow the flamboyant bastard to go out under any circumstance.

Let us not forget our gambling friend, however, he was rarely ever interested enough to take control. That left only him.

He sighed as he opened the door and walked into the room, greeting Dr. Terra. Sitting in his usual seat he patiently waited for the doctor to start their session.

"Hello…" the doctor said not really sure who he was speaking to until the boy sat with his legs crossed. "Zexion. Where is Axel?"

"The usual place, seeing as there really is nowhere he can go," the boy said in a rather sarcastic way. _'Jackass,' he heard Demyx say indignant._

Dr. Terra chuckled under his breath. "Yes, you're right." Placing a serious look on his face the doctor reached into his coat to take out what Zexion assumed would be his usual black tape recorder.

He was a bit surprised when he took out a thin, silver digital voice recorder instead. "Nice recorder," he said before he could stop himself.

Dr. Terra smiled. "Thank you, it was a present from my girl-, er, fiancé," the doctor corrected. "I'd left it with her and she came to return it today."

Zexion nodded and stared at the recorder. _'Looks nice, huh?' Demyx asked in mock interest._ Zexion frowned at him.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Terra asked the redheaded boy upon seeing the frown on his face, snapping him his attention away from the blond buffoon.

"None whatsoever," he answered shaking his head.

"How is everyone?" the doctor asked after starting the recorder.

"… The same as usual, I guess. Demyx is still a childish idiot. Naminé is a sweet young lady, although she is worried about Axel. The other three individuals are as useless as ever. Lea is still unresponsive, and Axel seems to still be moping around about mother's visit."

"Everything is so chaotic nowadays, Axel keeps slipping farther into an abyss of depression and he is dragging others in with him. Though he doesn't seem to realize this."

"How was his relationship with your mother before?" Dr. Terra asked curious.

Zexion thought this over as he looked away. "Axel has always been a clingy momma's boy." He heard laughter in his head, which he assumed to be from the "older" selves. Those three idiots…

Dr. Terra smiled and pretended to cough in order to hide a laugh that escaped his lips. How straight forward to call the older redhead that.

"You see, she is the only family we know. Our Grandparents died years ago. We do not know anyone from her side of the family and our father had no relatives. She is… all we have."

"She is a loving woman, and she does not deserve to suffer, but that is all Axel has caused her. He feels guilty about that, but…" Zexion trailed off.

"What is it?" Dr. Terra asked encouragingly.

"Well, he was the only one there when Xehanort raped Lea. He does not talk much about it, but it seems he would take charge at night, when Lea fell asleep. He didn't want Lea to suffer like the first night it happened. He tried to fight Xehanort off every time he came into his room."

"Because of Xehanort he was never able to fully trust Ansem. I guess he thought if Xehanort was able to do something like that then Ansem might too." Zexion looked Dr. Terra in the eyes. "That's why he and Ansem always clashed on everything."

There was a long awkward silence before Zexion decided to change the subject. "You know, I don't get along well with most of the others."

Dr. Terra was caught off guard by the sudden shift in the conversation. "Why?" he asked as he attempted to adapt to the change.

Zexion looked away reflecting on this question. "I'm not really sure. Their presence aggravates me to no end."

" The only ones I can stand to be around are Axel, even though he can be rather obnoxious at times, and… Naminé. She has a rather soothing aura."

Dr. Terra noticed the boy smile when he spoke of Naminé. Zexion didn't seem to notice the effect the girl had on him, when he turned to look at the doctor his smile turned into a frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zexion asked confused by the knowing smile the doctor cast on him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Was there anyone else you liked from the others that are no longer with you?" Dr. Terra asked easily evading the question.

Zexion furrowed his brow deep in thought. "I wouldn't say I liked him, but he was much better company than the others. It's actually strange that he even existed," he said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Terra asked, curious of what the boy meant.

"Axel says we are like the people who made an impact in Lea's life. If that were true then there would be no reason for him to exist. He wasn't very important to Lea, he could hardly constitute as a friend. He wasn't very interesting either."

Zexion looked up at Dr. Terra and said with a straight face, "To tell you the truth he was somewhat of a bore. Even more so than I am to the others."

"How exactly did you meet him?" Dr. Terra asked astonished by the boy's attitude towards the person. He seemed to think of him as an inferior being.

"Well…"

***Flashback*('bout time)**

"This is stupid! Why do we have to go to some stupid tutorial?" Axel yelled at Isa. Of course, he already knew the answer, but for conversations sake he asked again.

"We're going to this tutorial because we failed our test. We failed our test because we didn't study. We didn't study because you decided that going to that junior's party was more important than passing our science class," Isa said in a deliberately slow voice.

Axel frowned at his blue-haired friend. "You sound like you're talking to an idiot."

Isa smirked. "Sometimes I feel like I'm speaking to one," he said as he gave 'Lea' a sideways glance.

"Ha! That's hilarious. You should've been a comedian," Axel said sarcastically, giving him a friendly shove.

'_So, why couldn't you have taken the test for us?' Axel asked Zexion irritably as he and Isa headed to the study hall. 'Because I will not condone your behavior. If I were to take the test, you would not learn your lesson. Besides, I cannot be expected to be the only one learning anything here,' Zexion said indignant._

'_Oh, come on, Zexy! We do our fair share of learning in class,' Demyx said with a pout. 'I could hardly count art and music as something worth learning. Besides they are not the same as math and science.'_

'_And that is your opinion, bookworm,' Axel said effectively ending the argument, although Zexion huffed at him angrily._

They finally arrived at the study hall were after school tutorials were held and made their way inside. They walked towards the table labeled Science Tutoring where a few other students sat already. On the farthest side of the table sat two boy boys and a girl huddled together whispering.

The first thing Axel noticed from the three was one of the boys' hair. It was shoulder length, layered and pink. The other boy was a shorthaired platinum blond with a small hint of a beard. The girl was very attractive, green eyed, with about jaw-length blond hair gelled tightly against her head.

Isa sat down farthest from the three sending them a fleeting glance. Axel sat down beside him, but he couldn't stop staring at the girl. She wasn't too bad to look at, really.

"Oh, hello everyone. I'm glad you're here already. No one usually shows up for science tutoring." Axel looked up at the boy who had just arrived. He was a longhaired blond boy who seemed to be around a year older than he was.

Axel gave him a sweeping look. He wore a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, a purple ascot, and black silver lined boots.

"Hello, guys. I'm Even and I'll be your science tutor," the blond said smiling pleasantly at the eight or so eighth graders sitting at the table.

"So, smexy, do you give private lessons?" Axel heard someone ask from the far end of the table. He turned to look at the three smiling faces sitting there.

'_What? What did he just say?' Lea asked in incredulity. 'Holy shit!' Demyx exclaimed as he burst out laughing._

The pink haired boy sitting in the middle smiled lecherously at Even as the other two attempted to hold back their laughter.

The blond boy stared shell-shocked at the pink haired kid. "Uh, e-excuse me?" Even stuttered out. He still seemed to be recovering from his shock.

"You heard me, handsome," Pinky said smugly, his lewd smile widening at the blond's growing blush.

"No," the blond said coldly after regaining composure before turning around and ignoring the boy. Pinky's smile fell at this and his friends chuckled at him.

Even rummaged in his bag for the lesson of the day. "Okay, everyone take out a sheet of paper and a pencil, we're going to do some practice problems," he said as he found what he was searching for.

"Can I borrow some paper," Axel asked Isa as he took his pencil out of his pocket. He never carried his backpack around after school. Isa pulled a sheet out of his notebook and slipped it to him without a word.

(And now skip because I've forgotten everything I ever learned in eighth grade science :D)

"Well, that is all for today," Even said as he looked at his wristwatch. "You are all dismissed."

Gathering their materials the eighth graders rose and headed for the exit. All except for Pinky and his comrades, who sat in their seats patiently waiting for the rest to leave.

'_The hell is he doing?' Axel wondered. 'Maybe he's waiting for Even, he seems to fancy him,' Demyx said with a giggle. _

"Hm, idiots," Isa said when he noticed what 'Lea' was looking at. Axel chuckled as they exited the study hall.

'_That tutorial was interesting, huh?' Demyx asked as _he walked back to the dorms with Isa._ 'Interesting? It was disturbing. That was the first gay I've ever seen,' Axel said. _

'_You sound as if you have just seen a very rare species,' Zexion said in a bored tone. Axel laughed. 'I guess you could say that… but seriously, that guy could not have been more straightforward. He was totally coming on to the tutor! You can't tell me that didn't bother you.'_

'_As long as he doesn't mess with us who he "comes on to" is not my problem. Although I must say I don't approve of his behavior,' the short steel-blue haired boy said critically._

"So what do you think of him?" Isa asked glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Think of whom?" Axel asked as he came out of his inner conversation.

"The tutor, what is your impression?" Axel thought about it for a while. He had seemed very polite, and he knew how to explain science in a way he could actually understand it, unlike his current teacher.

"He's alright I guess. A good tutor and a nice guy," he said as he loosened his tie.

He really hated the damn uniform. What the hell kind of school forced them to wear a red blazer, black slacks and a black tie? Isa had laughed at him when he'd complained about it. "You've never seen the high school uniforms, have you?" was all he said.

"Yes, and that is precisely why people like **that** guy like to pick on him," Isa said smirking. "He seems like a nice polite guy, but he is anything but."

Axel stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll probably never see that side of him," he said waving his hand as if to swat away a fly. "I'll see you later." He walked away in the direction of his favorite after school hang out. Come to think of it, he had said something about a date.

Smiling Axel scratched the back of his head careful not to mess up any of his spikes. _'Guess I should go do some homework now, huh?'_

_Demyx groaned loudly. 'I'll do it this time, I really can't afford to get any more failing grades,' Lea said in a playful voice. 'Hn, whatever, I'm not that bad off, its only science I can't deal with,' Axel said as he walked to the dorms._

***End flashback***

"I never really understood what Isa meant by that, the guy was a very plain person. He had only one redeeming feature. He was very intelligent and a great scientist." Zexion turned his face away from Dr. Terra and stared at one of the walls.

"You never saw this difference in personality?" Dr. Terra asked Zexion. The boy shook his head and shifted in his seat.

"He was never any different from the polite, good-natured teenager he seemed to be. Maybe he was only different with those who crossed him. Although if that were true I wonder what Isa did to see that side of him," Zexion wondered aloud.

He had been rather cold to the pink haired boy after that incident. Maybe there had been more to the blond boy.

"What of his other?" Dr. Terra asked. "What was he like?"

Zexion turned to Dr. Terra as he came out of his reverie. "He was an arrogant, cold hearted man who liked to experiment and analyze everything, and worse of all a coward… There truly was no need for his existence."

Dr. Terra was once again surprised by the way Zexion spoke of the man. He obviously held him in low regard, even going as far as deeming him unworthy of existing.

"… But you said he was better company than the rest. How was that so?" he asked with confusion plain in his voice.

"That's easy. He was the most mature of the others. Hence, the only one I could hold a decent conversation with," he answered simply.

"Simple as that, huh?" Dr. Terra murmured.

"That seems to bother you, Doctor. Why is that?" Zexion asked noticing the look on Dr. Terra's face. Really, he did not understand the doctor's reaction. Vexen was nothing to worry about; the man had been an incompetent fool. Not even his intellect had been enough to compensate for this.

Dr. Terra looked intently at the boy debating whether he should ask or not. "Zexion, have you ever liked anyone?"

Zexion was taken aback by the question. What exactly did that have to do with anything? "I… well, yes."

Dr. Terra was a bit relieved. "May I ask who?"

Zexion blushed a soft shade of pink. "I'd rather not," he said turning away.

Dr. Terra sighed. Well, at least he was capable of liking someone. Perhaps he just didn't want the others to know who it was. "Can you tell me what happened to…"

"Vexen?" Zexion asked, filling in the blank for the doctor. Dr. Terra nodded once.

Zexion sighed. "Like I said before, he wasn't needed. We all knew it. He knew it, but he wouldn't let go of his existence. Until finally one day, he and Axel had a disagreement. Axel was angered by the way Vexen behaved treating others as if they were lower life forms."

"That night he just vanished. I assume he finally understood what his fate was and accepted it."

Dr. Terra's eyes widened. "He disappeared after Axel and he argued?"

Zexion was about to reply, realizing how that must have sounded like to Dr. Terra, when the timer went off.

Dr. Terra turned it off and gave Zexion permission to leave. Zexion hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Dr. Terra with the impression he assumed his words had left.

Sighing he rose from his seat and left the room. _'Way to go, Zexy. You make it sound like match stick got rid of Vexen.'_ Zexion frowned when the eldest other spoke. _'But, he should realize the Awesome Spicy Tomato would never do something like that,' Demyx whined._

'_He doesn't know what I'm capable of, Demyx. All he knows is that one of us stabbed a man multiple times.' Axel sighed wearily. 'It's not Zexion's fault if he does think that.'_

_Zexion walked into their bedroom closing the door behind him. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. 'I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't mean to make it sound that way.'_

'_Really, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it,' Axel said._

Zexion sat up and walked to the tiny bookshelf. He needed to get his mind off things.

'_Oh, god, he's reading again,' Demyx groaned. Axel smacked him upside the head._ Zexion smirked.

* * *

Again I apologize for everything. This chapter just seemed to not want to be written. What an asshole. :( Anyway, Vexen, not one of my favorite characters. Actually, I don't like him very much. Yeah, I made some pink haired guy come on to him, fufufu. :3 Anyway, tell me what you thunk about this.

*****since I used his name as his last name I gave him another name. I think it still has to do with the earth and stuff. :) sorry about that.

flames are actually encouraged on this chapter, though I'm not really sure what a flame looks like, hmm...


	8. Dear Diary

**Author Ramble: **Oh, my. You'll have to forgive me for not posting for so long. My computer died with the next chapters to my stories, so I'm trying to find a computer to work on while I try to get the other one fixed. My sister was nice enough to lend me hers for a short while.

I know this chapter is short, but I'm posting it. It's not a normal chapter. This is from little Lea's point of view. I might actually make more chapters like this when I get the chance, who knows.

UltraWonderBoy: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I did say I had trouble with it, but it get's better once I know how to start it off. Sorry, about the whole Barbie thing, I just thought it was funny.

Flightfoot: Thanks for the reviews. No, actually. I have not read that fanfic, but it sure sounds funny as heck.

Thanks to everyone who reviews and faves, and actually reads this story, and sorry for the wait. _Perdon!_

**

* * *

**

Every day is the same, so much so that they've begun to blur together. I drift in and out of sleep without a clue as to what time it is.

They want to send us to jail for what happened, we've just turned eighteen. The Lady in Red thinks we're cold and unfeeling. I don't blame her, Zexion has been in charge when she's around and he is too calm for someone being accused of attempted murder. The reason Zexion is dealing with her is that Axel can't stand the lady; he loses his temper when she's around. Everyone agreed it'd be best if he didn't cause any more trouble. I feel bad for him, he's been so wound up, and too frantic since the day we were arrested. They still don't know who did it, and he's afraid we'll be sent to jail. He says we won't survive, and the old man (as Axel calls him) says he'd rather die before being anyone's bitch. Axel really worries me. Although he appears to be very strong, he's still just a kid, like me. I want to do something to keep him from worrying, but I can't seem to be able to move. I can't even talk.

An older man has been coming to see us. Our lawyer said he's a psyco-something. I think Mr. Strife, our lawyer, has noticed the others, so he called Dr. Mouse (the psyco-something). Axel really likes him, he says he's like the grandfather we never had. Our grandfather from Mother's side of the family never really liked us, because Mother's family never approved of her marriage to Father. Father was an only child orphaned at the age of nineteen. Axel told Dr. Mouse about us, he hasn't mentioned the others, though I think Dr. Mouse suspects their existence.

Our Lawyer wants to use an insanity defense. He said it's for our own good. He believed Axel when he told him he didn't attack Xehanort, but just because he didn't doesn't mean one of the others didn't. He says we need to be sent to Twilight's View (that's the hospital Dr. Mouse runs) to fix this.

The Lady in Red didn't like Mr. Strife's idea very much. She was pretty outraged by it, actually. Axel wanted nothing more than to smack her around, or so he said. Personally, I don't believe he would actually lay a finger on her, he isn't that violent. Maybe if she were a man…

Dr. Mouse was on the stand today. He said I have a psychological disorder. Is that all Axel and the others are? I always thought of them as separate, they are who they are and I am me. I just thought they couldn't have bodies of their own, I never thought of them as a separate part of myself. Yet, Mr. Strife told the jury we are parts of a whole, that I can't be accused of doing something when another of me did it, and I have no recollection of the incident. The Lady in Red was furious; you could see it in her face. When she cross-examined Dr. Mouse she tried to intimidate him for some reason. She wasn't buying our defense, and she definitely didn't believe I wasn't responsible for attacking Xehanort. To tell you the truth, it doesn't look good for us. The Lady in Red portrays us as a rebellious problem child, while Xehanort's record is as clean as Mother's kitchen.

Axel has asked the others if they know who did it. Demyx and Naminé were helping Axel calm me down. Zexion says the other three were attempting to open the door. Everyone says that when I rushed into the room the door flew shut and it wouldn't budge. I don't remember anything.

Demyx went up to the stand today. Mr. Strife and Dr. Mouse wanted the jury to meet us and allow the Lady in Red to ask us some questions. He doesn't do well under pressure; Zexion had to take over. No one seems to like her, not even the elder selves. She made Axel so mad, he pulled Zexion back in and yelled at her. Naminé had to calm him. Mr. Strife won't be happy about his outburst, but the Lady in Red seemed pleased.

Mr. Strife wanted me on the stand today. I wish I could, but I can't move. I've been able to speak, though, just not complete sentences. The others have all had their turn on the stand, although none of them even mentioned their name.

Mother was on the stand. She didn't look very comfortable up there. The Lady in Red made a lot of questions. She asked Mother how come she never noticed my multiple personalities. She couldn't have known. We never switched at home, and most of the others came after we were sent to Destiny Islands. No one had ever noticed there was something, I don't want to say wrong, but different about me. I think… maybe… He did notice, but it doesn't matter. Mother wouldn't look at me. She didn't even spare me a fleeting glance. This whole situation must've caused a lot of problems between her and Ansem.

Everyone wants to know who attacked Xehanort. Axel keeps questioning the others, but they don't know. Mr. Strife is losing patience with us, but Dr. Mouse always manages to get him to relax. I wish Saïx were still here with me. He'd know what to do…

The jury has come to a decision. They're sending us to Twilight's View to get treatment. I'm glad we're not headed for jail, for Axel's sake. Personally, I don't care what happens anymore.

The truth is I know who attacked Xehanort. It was the same self that made Saïx disappear. Saïx was only trying to protect me from them, and look what happened. There's nothing I can do. It's much stronger than me, stronger than the others. I just want to fade away before it makes me disappear as well… But, I can't just leave the others at its mercy. I have to stay for them. If I'm gone it would have the perfect chance to take over. I have to do something. I have to warn the others and leave someone in charge before I'm gone…

* * *

Well, that was strange. Hopefully the next chapter won't take more than a few months... or hopefully some weeks. Till next time.(which is hopefully soon)


End file.
